Truth or Dare
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?
1. The Lucky One

_**Summary;**_

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truth Or Dare<strong>_

_**Prologue; The Lucky One**_

Some people are born to become singers. Some people are born to become writers. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky.

This is the story of one girl that was born into a life like that. She had everything a girl could ever ask for at her feet.

Luck had nothing to do with it, of course. Her parents were billionaires and not the secret kind either. They flaunted off everything they had, using their one and only daughter to help them do so.

Courtney Beauregard was one of the most spoilt children you could ever come across. She had it all. Her parents would flatter her with whatever she asked for, the perfect little spoilt brat!

The neighbours would look across at their three story mansion and tut with envy and jealously, but also sorrow. Courtney was for show and show only. But that didn't matter to the Beauregard's.

In school, all the other children were dying to become her friend, get in with the good crowd at an early age. Courtney would have been a great friend to have, if they could get her to even look at them.

By the time she was in High school, all the girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to be with her. But Courtney was very picky when it came to who she could trust and who she couldn't. Courtney always went for friends who were just like her; spoilt!

From being showered with whatever she wanted, to being showered with even more things she wished to have in her possession, Courtney never had to work a day in her life. She had no idea of what the real world was like. She had grown up in this safe, little bubble of having what she wanted when she wanted it.

For her first birthday she was given toys; mountains and mountains of any toy that a child could imagine. No one else had as many toys as Courtney.

For her third birthday she was given a piano; a proper piano for professionals who played concerts and earned a living form it. No one else had a piano like Courtney's.

For her ninth birthday she was allowed a slumber party with all the girls in her grade. They stayed up all night, ate all the junk food a child could ever want. No one else had a party as good as Courtney's.

For her fourteenth birthday she was allowed to stay out all night with her boyfriend; her parents didn't even ask or wonder where she was. No one else was allowed to do that like Courtney.

For her sixteenth birthday she was bought a Mercedes Benz Convertible; black, of course, so she could act even more popular as she rolled into school the next day. No one else had a car that wasn't second hand like Courtney's.

Courtney's parents didn't give a damn about their daughter; they just wanted to flash their cash where they could. It wasn't as if they did care about her well-being, but that was okay, because Courtney had learnt how to take care of herself over the years.

Sure, if she ever needed something, she would go crying to daddy and he would solve it all by buying her a new necklace. But, Courtney knew her parents didn't care about her. She was just for show.

However, caring parents or not, Courtney Beauregard was the most popular girl in the neighborhood. She was like the Paris Hilton of Muskoka; she had never done anything, but everyone knew who she was.

Whilst there were starving children in Africa, she would throw a hissy fit if she was given something she didn't feel like eating during dinner. Whilst there were children out there who were repeatedly beat, Courtney would scream and shout if her father even though the word 'No' (which he never actually did when it involved his little girl).

But it didn't matter how high and mighty Courtney was. All good things come to an end at some point. Nothing lasts forever. Sure, Courtney was still waited on hand and foot at home, but she grew a deeper meaning of life.

It was a long a journey, a journey that is worth sharing.

Courtney Beauregard was one of those lucky people who were born into a family who could give her everything anyone could ever ask for. Courtney Beauregard was born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is who I used to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay...It wasn't THAT long...I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! I really do...But I just wanted to give you guys a taster of what this is gonna be like...

Okay...I say what this is gonna be like, it is actually going to be written in third person. As if someone is narrating this story, but...The narrator is actually going to be Courtney, if you understand what I mean.

You know! I shouldn't have even started this story! BUT I DID! College starts on Monday and until then, I'm not sure how many updates I can squeeze in for three stories and a bunch one shot/song-fic ideas I have swimming around in my mind! SO! I am not making any updating promises this time! This story will be updated when I get a chance :D

hehe!

I got this idea from the song Truth or Dare by Emily Osment...Okay...The lyrics don't initially have anything to do with the story...BUT! That is where the basic idea came from...

And the name Beauregard (originally Garcia) comes from Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers...

ANYWAY! I decided that I liked the idea of this story best! I did give the choice of three and a lot of you did tell me what you liked! hehe! I think it was probably around a tie between this story and Lost Princess...

DON'T FRET! Lost Princess and Accidental Love Story will BOTH be written as well! Why would I pass up a chance to write another good story? I just feel that I want to write this one first :) hehe!

OH! I've also been thinking of my fourth story...The one with Heather entitled The Do-Over Wish...Remember that?

(Heather's fairy Godmother gives her one final wish. With everything a girl could ask for, Heather can only think of one thing: A do-over. And now she finds herself at the beginning again...)

If not, it's a pretty decent idea...For me, anyway...And I was thinking about trying to write it all first and then uploading it for ya'll to read (Because otherwise we could have VERY long gaps between chapter updates for it)...Capiche?

hehe...I like that word...

Soooo...Yeah...Thought on the story so far?

Again...Sooo sorry for shortness, guys! I swear it was not intentional... But, as usual, I'd hate to run into the next chapter! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Apology to anyone who thought RBD would be updated today...I STARTED IT! Just can't be bothered to finish right now...UPDATE TOMORROW THOUGH! PROMISE!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. The Back To School Party Invite

_**Summary;**_

_Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is one of these people._

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter one; The Back To School Party Invite**_

The black Mercedes Benz pulled into the regular parking space. No one else ever bothered to use that space, all knowing it was reserved for one girl and one girl only; Courtney Beauregard.

The tanned teenager stepped out of her care, famous smile flashing and body swaying just for extra measure. All faces dropped to the floor, maybe she'd had a bit of work done over the summer? But no one knew. And no one would ask!

Courtney Beauregard could strut down the hallways as if it was a catwalk, owning the whole of the area around her. Everyone parted like the red sea, not wanting to get in her way.

Getting on the good side of Courtney was like becoming friends with an A-lister. You got everything! But everyone was just in it for the fame and fortune, no one really caring about the friendship side of it all.

Courtney was just an average girl; shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. Tanned skin from her Spanish side and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. But her parents had to spoil it. They showered her in riches and glamour.

Courtney could walk down the hallways as if it was a catwalk because she looked like she should be on a catwalk! The fashion her parents picked out for her was a very expensive one and Courtney wasn't allowed to say no to it.

Her parents ruled her life, showing her off like a little rag doll.

Stopping by her locker, a small, scrawny kid pulled up by her side. She pulled out her books and placed them in his arms. Each morning it was the same, a new kid trying to get on her good side. They weren't rewarded with much from carrying her books, always a smile, maybe even a hug. No fame and fortune there. That part belonged to her friends.

"COURTNEY!" The high-pitched voice called down the hallways and the brunette smiled even wider, turning to look at her caller.

"HEATHER!" The teen girl called back with just as much enthusiasm.

Courtney and Heather had known each other from the very day of Kindergarten. They were both from rich families and both mixed with the same sort of people; other rich kids.

It was just something that was natural to them, neither knowing any different than the next. It was the way they had been raised, the way they had been brought up to believe; mix with your own kind, not the outsiders.

Though Courtney did obey her parents, she did have friends who weren't exactly rolling in money.

"AH!" The squeal of happiness over took Courtney as she was jumped from behind and pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you over the summer!"

"Bridge!" Courtney chuckled, smiling at her blonde friend.

It was people like Bridgette who her parents wouldn't approve of. Her parents were successful, but not rich. Bridgette Gummer was not rolling around in one hundred dollar bills, showing off all she had. That was not how she rolled.

Heather, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Heather had it all and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Her care may not have been as nice as Courtney's, but it was nicer than anyone else's. Her body may not have been as great as Courtney's, but it was better than anyone else's.

Courtney was a cool mix between the two. She was rich and didn't show it (when her own accord beckoned, at least), but she had it all and did flaunt it.

"Sooo." Bridgette smiled, flashing the kindest smile you could ever ask for. "How was your summer?"

"Yeah, Court." Heather chipped in, her own devilish smile illuminating. "Tell us all about the nose, lip and tit job go?"

Courtney's mouth opened up playfully, her smile still in clear view through it through it though. She slapped Heather for even mentioning it, and Bridgette just continued to smile.

"Girlies!" Another voice shouted down the hallway towards the three. There was only one person that this could be.

The air-headed, blonde came bounding up the student-filled corridor, looking like a kitten on crack. Her legs couldn't move fast enough, almost tripping over her own cowgirl booted feet. Her hair flew behind her and her baby blue eyes were set on the trio.

"You are coming to my party, right?"

"Of course we are, Linds." Bridgette told her.

No one was going to miss out on Lindsay Shaw's 'Back To School Party'. The first one was always the biggest event, the second shortly followed. Lindsay always had parties each semester, just to kick things off with a bang.

More like there would be a lot of banging, as most people who attended found out.

"Thanks, Barbara!" The idiotic girl smile in delight, hugging Bridgette quickly before running off down the hallway to interrogate more people about their invites.

It was a definite that Heather and Courtney would be attending. They had attended each year since eighth grade. It was mandatory for the two most popular girls in the school to make an appearance at every social event, party and get together that happened.

"Hey, gorgeous." A pair of muscly arms wrapped themselves tightly around Courtney, restricting her own arms down to her sides. "I missed you." The tanned girl smiled as the guy bit down on her ear.

It was also mandatory that they both brought the hottest boyfriends they could find.

"I saw you via video chat this morning before school, Alejandro." Courtney replied, but that didn't wipe the emotion from her face.

Courtney was purely in love with Alejandro Burremento. She had been since freshman year when he had asked her out. Two years later and they were still going strong. No faults, not mistakes, no regrets. It was love.

"So, you up for Lindsay's party this Friday?"

"I don't know." Courtney sighed, "I haven't got anyone to go with..."

"I meant with me." Alejandro smirked in Courtney's neck, his lips pressing gently down in a kiss.

"Not in the corridor!" But Alejandro didn't release Courtney; he simply lifted up his head and nodded it towards Principle Wiggins, signifying he understood.

"Let's go, Heath." Bridgette giggled, "Let the two have a quickie in the girls room before class."

Courtney rolled her eyes and Alejandro continued to smile-smirk at his girlfriend, but his eyes couldn't help but wander upwards, towards another's.

"See you in English." Heather told the two, moving her stormy gray eyes from the direction of Alejandro's lime green ones.

The two girls travelled towards another turn-off corridor, hoping to get away from the two lovers and leave them in peace.

A/M: =O!

Wicked...hehehe!

I'm sooo loving this story right now...Aren't you? haha! You can say no...LOL!

BUT! ANYWAY! OMSG! THIS IS AN UPDATE! =O!

hahaha!

I was originally gonna update Baker's Dozen...And I started a chapter...Turns out the next chapter is realllllllly looooooong...hehehe...SO I WROTE THIS INSTEAD!

As you may have noticed, there are TWO summaries for this story...They will be changed with each chapter update to this story!

Its 11:07 PM currently...12 hours' time I may be in English...

I STARTED COLLEGE TODAY! No...It wasn't as exciting as I made that sound...We had a tour; we filled in forms, got out schedules/timetables and did math...NOT FUN!

Grrr...But at least I'm not alone in my tutorial. I have Aaron, Nicholas and Karsha...That is a good thing :D The fact that today has sucked hairy pizza slices...Not so good.

ANYWAY!

Do you guys wanna hear my schedule? No? TOUGH! YOU'RE HEARING IT ANYWAY! Or you can at least know what time I am gonna be at college...

Monday: 9 AM-4PM

Tuesday: 9:30 AM-11:30 AM

Wednesday: 11:30 AM-3:30 PM

Thursday: DAY OFF!

Friday: 9 AM-4-PM

Good? I think it could have been worse...I may have ended up with dive days of goin' in to college five days a week...heh, heh, heh...Aaron does ;) LOL!

Speaking of this twat, he's annoying me...

OH! And speaking about how bad this day has been, THE COMPETITION RESULT DAY HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE 12TH! FOR FUCKS SAKE! GAH! MOTHER-JUMPING-KAGE-BEER-TRAMPOLING-HEAVENS-OF-MY-MONKEYS-LIVER!

That pissed me off...

GAH!

And to top things off, my mother's back from her weekend in Tenby...

But the good part of that is that I get chocolate éclairs and two rocks (Sweet rocks, not real rocks...SQUIBBLE!) :D

QUESTION OF THE DAY!

If you have ever read the Hunger Games trilogy, Team Gale or Team Peeta?

Clue?

TEAM PEETA IS THE WRONG ANSWER!

KIDDING! KIDDING!

Though I am personally team Gale...LOL!

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: LOL! Thank you :)

EvanescenceAngel: hehehe! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! Yeah...I just feel drawn to this story somehow...LOL! Uhh...I am NOT making any promises! Because I have lot of other stories first...And I still don't even have a plot in mind for one...So...Sorry on that. Thank you :)

TrueJacksonVP408: haha! That was soo not sugar coating it ;) LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Yeah...LOL! Yep...She is...Thank you :)

Iluvepurpleandblack99: hehe! Yeah, I think I preferred this story out of the three ;) LOL! Oh yes, Scooby-doo is forever the BEST TV show I have ever watched for 16 years straight...LOL! Thanks :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahaha! Yeah...I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE! I couldn't think of what it was! LOL! PERCY JACKON! SILENA'S SURNAME IS BEAUREGARD! My birthday has passed now ;) LOL! Thank you :)

ultimatekeyblader1: LOL! MINE TOO! Well, tie for second with Ghoul school. Zombie Island is my all-time favorite one! LOL! Thanks :)

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

OMSG! Eight reviews on the FIRST. FREAKIN'. CHAPTER!

Wow...PLEASE KEEP THIS UP GUYS! It means sooo much to me!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I am addicted to Skype and B-e-a-u-tiful by Megan Nicole...

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. TWPITHOP

_**Summary;**_

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter Two; The Worst Party In The History Of Parties**_

"Come on, Court." The sweet voice whined down the phone. The teen girl was starting to feel as if she was in a bad place now, almost placing one of her best friends in an even worse one.

"Okay, fine!" Courtney quickly snapped, finally caving into Bridgette's pleading. "If your parents ask, you can say that you're staying at my house tonight." And it was very likely that they were going to ask where their young daughter was going tonight.

The blonde was more than likely going to spend the evening letting her boyfriend take every advantage of her that he could. Bridgette wanted this to happen. And what sort of best friend would Courtney have been if she denied Bridgette the one thing that she seemed to love?

Bridgette let out a squeal of delight from the other end of the phone line, happy now that Courtney had agreed to help her out. Though, Courtney wasn't very happy with herself. Bridgette was a good friend and Courtney lied all the time, but she felt bad about lying to Bridgette's parents. Even if she wasn't the one doing the lying part of it. Bridgette's parents had always been nice and kind to Courtney, ever since she was a child. Courtney felt as if she was not repaying them back in this way.

"Now tell me EXACTLY what you're going to wear!" Bridgette demanded. Courtney rolled her eyes. It was typical Bridgette, always wanting to know the in's and the outs of every little thing. But Courtney was not giving her the satisfaction this time.

"It's a secret." The words came out hurried, but they were clear to hear. Courtney pressed the glowing red button on her cell and tossed it to the side, not really in the mood to reply to any of the texts' she had received during the phone call. Courtney was just that popular. She had probably received around twenty in the past hour that she had been chatting away to her friend. Everyone just wanted some of her attention, no matter how small it was.

The brunette got up from her bed, deciding that it was long time that she started getting dressed. She had already showered, having been wrapped in a silky smooth towel for the past hour and half. Her hair was starting to dry and time was starting to move by quite quickly.

The party had already started, but Courtney was not someone who would show up straight away. She had told Alejandro to pick her up around nine, giving the party plenty of time to get into the swing.

Heather was probably already there, knowing her. Having spent at least the past hour in a bedroom with five different guys. It wasn't that thought that shocked Courtney, it was the fact they were all so willing to go after her even though they saw the previous boy leaving. It was disgusting to Courtney, but Heather enjoyed it.

Courtney had Alejandro for herself, not giving a second word once 'No' had passed her lips. No guys did seem to understand why she never wanted them. But everyone in school knew that the teen girl was already taken, it confused Courtney. But she decided to shake the whole idea from her mind. Just the thought of Heather having sex at that moment had already made her nauseous.

She continued to strip herself from the towel, her black dress-the one that most girls had pleaded to their parents for, but Courtney got without even asking-already placed neatly on her desk. It wasn't as if her desk was used for anything else, she had people to do things such as her homework for her. Courtney never had to lift a finger if she didn't want to; someone would always be there to do all the work. It was just the way life went for her.

The dress looked even better as it hugged onto her tightly. There was barely anything there of Courtney. Having once been bulimic and suffered from anorexia, there never had been a lot there of her. Though she was in a better condition now, her ribs still showed sometimes. Luckily this dress didn't. But even if it had, Courtney would have simply walked over to the dress closet and pulled out yet another one she hadn't worn yet.

That was Courtney's thing. She wore dresses once and only once. When the day was over, Courtney would simply toss it in the trash. It was not going to serve her any justice if she had someone seeing her in the same dress twice! Everyday clothes were fine, especially her school ones (as long as there was at least four weeks before she wore it again), but dresses were a whole different matter.

"Miss Courtney!" A tiny voice echoed through the hallow hallways. A small head poked its way around the corner of the bedroom door, just as Courtney had finished adding a can of hairspray to her now perfect curls. Her face was also heavily made-up, her eyes outlined with black, her lips a light shade of pink to match her three inched heels and jewelry accessories.

"Miss Courtney, there's a car outside for you." Courtney gave the small child a smile and a nod of her head. The blonde girl skipped from the room, giggling to herself as usual. She was the Beauregard family's cook's granddaughter. Olivia her name was, though at the time, Courtney struggled to remember it. She was always running about the house, always exploring with her own imagination at her will. She didn't bother anyone and no one bothered her.

Walking down the staircase, her heels clip-clopping away beneath her, Courtney felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. It was the same before every party, always the bad feeling that things might go just a bit too far for her likings. It never did. But that was never going to stop Courtney from worrying over it.

As soon as Courtney saw the car parked outside, she was more than aware that there was nothing to worry about. Alejandro understood Courtney and her ways. He was never going to let something bad happen to his girlfriend.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" Courtney mentally giggled. This was why she loved him so much; he always had something to say to brighten her darkest of moods. And she was just glad that he hadn't decided to wear his football jersey. Being Quarterback, he was obligated to wear it. But he knew how much Courtney hated it.

The two silently drove to Lindsay's party. There wasn't a lot to be said, a change from normal. The two would never usually shut their mouths around each other, but this was a grave expectation.

"What's wrong?" There was very clearly something wrong.

"Nothing." Courtney lied. The bad feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she had eaten too much food, the weight on her stomach was too much. She just needed to lie down and let it pass. But she was on her way to a party-THE party!

There was nothing more said until they were parked outside Lindsay Shaw's mini-mansion. Lindsay, much like Courtney, came from a rich family. Her parents did some-what care for her, but still allowed such things as these wild, teenage parties whenever Lindsay asked for them. Courtney's parents would have done the same thing for her too, but she preferred to not have the social mixers at her own place.

"You ready to make an entrance?" Alejandro asked his girlfriend. Courtney turned to him, catching the light reflecting off his like green eyes. They were even more beautiful to her in the dark, almost shining through it.

She gave a nod of her head, signaling that she was ready. But the pit of her stomach was knotted up tightly. Courtney was glad she could walk in a straight line, the weight pulling her down like a strong force of gravity. She just had to grin and bear it; no one was going to offer her sympathy. At least, no one was going to offer her any _real_ sympathy. And Alejandro would only have passed it off as nerves to her. The first party was always the worst.

The first party was always a case of trying to catch up with everyone. From Courtney's point of view, it was trying to catch up with everyone at once. Everyone wanted her attention all the time. It was quite hard for her to try and balance everyone out, but she did usually manage to do it. Alejandro helped, of course. Some of the weaker and more vulnerable guys backed away until Courtney was left alone by her boyfriend so he could also have a chance to mingle at the party.

"Courtney!" Lindsay squealed, dodging her way through the rowdy sea of teenagers. "Soooo happy you could make it!" Courtney was one of the very few people who Lindsay was able to name. Most others were called some sort of variation of their actual name.

"I'm so glad you invited me, Linds." Courtney smiled, trying her best to be polite. Either Courtney was very convincing or Lindsay was more of an air-head than anyone believed. Neither girl's smiles faltered as they hugged. Right up until the point where Lindsay got called away by someone else, the two remained friendly with each other.

It wasn't the fact that Courtney didn't like Lindsay. Courtney did like Lindsay a lot. It was just the fact that Lindsay had a name for herself, one far worse than Heather's. Lindsay was said to have a boyfriend in every High school across the country, all knowing about the others existence, but none caring as long as they got their piece of Lindsay when they could. Tyler Steep-Jock. He was Lindsay's boyfriend from her own High school. But Lindsay was a slut. Rumor had it that she had even slept with the principle of the neighboring High school of her own. A complete and utter slut. But she was a very friendly and lovable person through Courtney's eyes.

"Hey there, Girlie!" Heather slung her arm around Courtney's neck. She had an almost empty bottle of vodka in her other hand, jugging down the last drop. Heather tossed the bottle to the side-someone catching it before it shattered-as Courtney struggled to break free of Heather's drunken restrain.

"How much have you had to drink?" Courtney asked, smirking at her friend.

"No a lot." Heather replied. It didn't sound as if she was completely drunk to Courtney, but she had passed tipsy by two whole bottles. It was no surprise; Heather could handle her alcohol quite well. However, she did have a tendency to over-do it sometimes.

"So-" But Heather slapped her hand over Courtney's mouth. A hot blonde walked past the two, flashing them each a smile. Heather's eyes smiled for her as he turned around, giving the dark-haired girl an opportunity to avert her eyes down his body.

"Now, THAT is something I have not had a go on yet." It was just the way the words escaped Heather's perfectly made-up lips. Courtney couldn't stop herself from laughing. Heather quickly let her hand fall down, but she was already trailing after the blonde, staggering from side-to-side as she tried to stay in control of her heeled feet and overpower the alcohol that had long affected her brain.

Courtney didn't stay to watch her friend, simply rolling her eyes and moving along. The crowded room was just how she imagined it; an ocean of teenagers who wanted her attention. And, much like she had guessed, without Alejandro by her side, a few of the guys were low chances even took their hits on her. Courtney just giggled her way through them. She acknowledged the people she knew, giving everyone their fair share of her attention. But the one person she was looking for was not to be found anywhere in sight.

"Hey, babe." Alejandro's hands made a quick grab for his girlfriend's waist, pulling her towards him from behind. Courtney was busy, her eyes on the crowd as she tried to separate people form those she wanted to talk to and those she didn't want to.

"Come on." The tanned Latino whispered in his girlfriend's ear, though she barely heard over the roaring music. "Game of spin-the-bottle in the next room. That's where you'll find who you're looking for."

Without thinking, her mind still on the crowd, Courtney did let her boyfriend take her hand and walk her towards the next room over. It wasn't as if Courtney had never been to Lindsay's house before, because she had on multiple occasions, but it was quite a big place-though, Courtney's home was much larger-it was easy to get lost.

Alejandro had been right. There was a game of spin-the-bottle at hand and sitting there in the circle was the one person that Courtney had been searching for.

"Courtney!" Bridgette smiled with enthusiasm as her best friend sat beside her on the floor. "You made it! I thought you were never going to show up!" Courtney could easily tell that Bridgette was bigging the whole situation, trying to impress whoever she was trying to impress in the rest of the circled. Being the best friend that she was, Courtney just went along with it.

"I know! I could just NOT decide on what to wear!"

"But, as always, you look beautiful." The two girls hugged briefly, all eyes on them. "Come on; join in the game with us." The two girls smiled at each other, turning back to face everyone. As soon as they were settled, Courtney reached out for the bottle and spun it. Whether it was her turn or not, no one stopped her.

The empty vodka bottle spun for a while. Courtney was trying to figure out if it was one of Heather's empties, since it was a high chance of being so. But the bottle kept on spinning, drawing everyone into its trance. And then it stopped. Looking up in that direction, Courtney's eyes settled on, the one and only, Katie Ronson.

A smirk fluttered across Courtney's face as she spoke the powerful words; "Katie, truth or dare."

The world seemed to stop momentarily. Katie's eyes went wide from fear and shock. It wasn't that Katie was scared of truth or dare. Katie was scared of what Courtney had in mind. Most people would have. Courtney Beauregard had the power to make and break people in the world. The High school game of Truth or Dare was an easy way for her to do so.

"Dare..." Katie spoke, her words quite quiet to try and hide her fear. It wasn't working. But at least a dare was the better option. Or at least she thought it would have been. As soon as Courtney reached behind her, grabbing a spare bottle of vodka, Katie started worrying about what she had let herself into.

Uncapping the lid, Courtney took one long swig, but no swallowing. She gargled the blue liquid around in her mouth, rinsing it between her teeth and then spitting it back into the bottle. She passed it in Katie's direction, the shaking girl reluctantly taking it in her grasp.

"I dare you to drink it." Courtney's eyes must have shown how sinister it was for her to say such a thing to Katie. Everyone knew that Katie had a thing about germs. She wasn't a neat freak, but she did have a persistency of people sneezing into tissues, always washing her hands before eating. She never touched animals and always kept sanitary gel in her purse. No one was quite sure how she and Lindsay were friends, but they were.

Katie was wider-eyed now. The two girls' kept their eyes battled on each other's. If Katie did this, she would have been disappointing herself, throwing all her beliefs out the window. If Katie didn't do this, she would have been thrown into an outcast by the rest of the school. That was something no one wanted to happen.

The teenage girl took one last look at the bottle before squeezing her eyes tightly shut and trying to down the bottle in one go. It worked. The blue liquid drained straight into her body, leaving the bottle empty as she threw it to one side. It slammed into the floor, smashing to pieces. No one noticed. Everyone too focused on Katie's win on the dare.

"Well done, darling." Heather slurred, her arm slinging around her neck in a similar way to how she had done it to Courtney. Both girls were looking rather uncomfortable about it, but Heather kept on smiling. She did unhook her arm, not really being friends with Katie. Heather believed that she was above everyone in school-Courtney being the exception as she was highest in the school-so she didn't usually mix with the crowd such as Katie's. But, being completely pissed now, Heather was not in the right state of mind to care about social statuses at that moment.

"My turn." She burped her words out, reaching forward for the bottle as brave Katie rushed from the circle and towards the closest bathroom she could find. It was no surprise. Heather took no notice, spinning the bottle.

As it had done before, the bottle span around and around, drawing everyone into a trance as they all waited for it to stop. It was as if Courtney was still spinning it, everyone holding their breath. Heather was definitely second on the school wide popularity list. She could also make or break you.

And like that, the bottle stopped. Courtney took in a deep breath, gulping back her words. The bottle had landed on her.

Looking up to face her friend, Heather was smirking directly at Courtney, "Truth or dare, Courtney Beauregard?" Heather asked her words like venom as they rolled off her lips. This was the moment Heather had been waiting for; a chance to get above Courtney on the social list.

"Truth." Courtney simply replied, hoping it was the right option. It wasn't as if Heather could think of something bad about her, especially in this state of mind. Courtney was praying, much like Katie had done, that this was the right choice.

All eyes were on the brunette now. Bridgette stared from one side, Alejandro stared from the other. All around, the circle of people closed in to see what was going to happen. Courtney's eyes were trained on Heather, not wanting to show how scared she was for the question.

"Is it true that you lost the V card to Rory MacIntoy behind the school bike shed?" Heather's words were still slurred, all blending together, but it was very clear what she had asked.

"No." Courtney answered. It was the pure truth. "That is just some stupid lie that he most likely started himself to try and prove how big and tough he is. It never happened between us. Ever!"

Everyone smiled, even if it was very slightly. It was obvious to everyone that Rory had not stolen it from Courtney.

"So, who did you lose it to?" Heather continued. That pushed Courtney's buttons just a bit too far. Her cheeks flushed red, but the layers of make-up hid her embarrassment of the subject well. But everyone had leaned in even further now, waiting for an answer.

Heather took another swig from a bottle of vodka she had found lying around. But it was pretty obvious what Heather's intentions were. Courtney was not going to let Heather get to her.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with everyone but Heather, "No one. I'm a virgin."

The silence that ensured was definitely not something that Courtney had wanted. She could simply not see what the big deal was. But, by the way no one was even looking at her anymore; it was a pretty big deal.

A/N: Was that the secret you were expecting it to be?

It was the secret I did have WAY back...Like, when I first thought of this whole idea! hehe! Did it live up to expectations?

LOL!

And I do hope this SUPER long chapter makes up for my loss and lack of updating recently, guys. I mean it when I say I am sorry! But college does not give me either A) Free time or B) ENERGY! I pretty much just laze around these days now...I have NO energy to do anything BUT that!

Though I am still always here! I do log into fanfiction, I do still go on Facebook and twitter and deviantART and YouTube and...Whatever else ya'll know me from! hehe! So, if we do have usual chats and such, I am still here for those! Mainly because it isn't a lot of typing...It doesn't involve a lot of brainpower...And I can usually do it lying down and in silence. For writing, I need to concentrate. My music needs to be plugged into my ears and I need at least a bit of energy to do so...

Another reason for me not writing a lot is because of the Hunger Games! I am addicted...Like, currently more addicted to HG than TD...=O! OMSG! SOMEONE CALL A FREAKIN' DOCTOR!

hehehe...

I also like writing late at night (My clock reads 23:36). But I am usually in bed by now because of being up early for college...I DON'T NEED TO BE IN UNTIL 11:30 TOMORROW! hehe! So, that's what? Twelve hours...Just under it...I'll be fine :D

LOL!

OH! Also, I sort of reverted back to my old writing style slightly. It's the way the Hunger Games is sort of written, and it's got me thinking in this style...My old style...You know, the only reason I changed my style was because I had never read a published book like it. So I changed it...Now I may change it back...Or keep it a combination (like this chapter was) of the two styles...If you can work out the two different styles (its okay if you can't! I can't pick up on others styles, either), please tell me what you think :D

Bleh...My teeth are in pain and I'm sure my jaw is starting to swell up a bit...I am in agony but I do not want to go see my dentist! I'm waiting for my referral letter, then I will have the holes filled in and then the pain should stop...Though the pain isn't actually in tooth where the hole is...It's actually in the two by (The on beside it and the one on the other side of the beside it...)

PAIN!

FUCK!

OW!

Thank you to;

EvanescenceAngel: hahaha! That's fine ;) Though you don't know what you're missing out on...XD LOL! hehe! Hopefully I'll make it...Thank you :)

WeRWhoWeR: haha! Lucky...I wish I had gotten to read Hunger Games in some sort of class at school :( hehe! But I get to read them now ;) LOL! I hope you enjoy them. I DO! LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: hehe! Yep, I am a Courtejandro shipper! LOL! Though this story IS NOT a Courtejandro fic...I promise! And it may turn DxC...Maybe...LOL! haha! Well, I'm hoping you're enjoying 8th grade! LOL! College isn't all bad...Just partly...LOL! Thank you :)

InsanelyCrazy3299: haha! Well, I know I won't be able to keep them ALL in character...Though I can try :D LOL! hehehe! Aww! My pleasure :D LOL! Thanks :)

Iluvepurpleandblack99: hehe! Well, I'm glad you love it ;) LOL! Perfection, huh? LOL! That's a first! Thank you :)

CynicalSquid: Aww...Well, I hope you're school days are better :D hehe! Ah...I think I may have followed that...LOL! hehe! Well, as long as you can see the brighter side such as you will not be in High school with ALL of them :D LOL! haha! Yep...But that's fine! LOL! Off-topic is fine by me :D hahaha! Thanks :)

(Sorry darling, but your name space was blank! And I am overly sorry if you're someone who does review a lot also...): haha! I probably wouldda read them in that amount of time too! It took me about four hours to read Mockingjay because I had NOTHING to do! LOL! The other two were trying to be read at the exact same time as settling into college...A LOT TO DO! LOL! NERDS UNITE! hehehe...Sorry...I felt like saying that...LOL! WHOOP! WHOOP! TEAM PEETA! LOL! DON'T WORRY! A review is a review :) And this one DOES NOT SUCK! Reviews only suck when it gives me shit back about something completely stupid about my story...hehe! This was a perfectly good review to me! LOL! And yeah, DSi's are tricky to use...Even trickier after curfew (I UNDERSTAND!) NOOO! LIVE WITH TECHNOLOGY! hehe! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: haha! Fine, fine...You can say it this once ;) LOL! You're English teacher sounds good :) I used to like my English teacher too...He's the sort of person who would come out with the same things as yours...LOL! Yeah...Bad story...KEEP SMILING! hehe! Thanks :)

Erra Fawkes 13: Oh...Well...This is awkward...Hunger Games: Team Gale! Catching Fire: Neutral! Mockingjay: Team Peeta...Now I feel bad...I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GALE AND KATNISS! I am a supporter of ALL couples! ...hehe! Thank you :)

ultimatekeyblader1: Thanks :)

OMSG! Nine more reviews...NINE MORE LONG REVIEWS! GAH!

Now I am TIRED! And in more Fuckin' pain! OMSG! STOP HURTING ME TEETH! Grrrr...

'When you say, you're wrong  
>The sky will fall down, the sky will fall down now<br>But that day won't come, we're over and done'

World's Gunna End by Megan and Liz. My new favourite song...hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

It is 00:06 AM now and this chapter has taken up 13 pages, covering 4,364 words!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Slowly Becoming An Outcast

_**Summary;**_

_Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is one of these people._

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter 3; Slowly Becoming An Outcast**_

Courtney sat on her bed, head in one hand. Her laptop was sat on her lap, her back pressed up against the bedroom wall. No one was online. It was Saturday afternoon, was anyone expected to be online? It was pretty obvious that most of them would have still been recovering from a nasty hangover from Lindsay's party, but was it that bad?

It must have been.

The brunette sat at her laptop for the day. Very few people came online. Those who did ignored Courtney. When Courtney started a conversation with them, they would log off. She had no idea what she had done, but Courtney had definitely done something.

Not a single text or missed phone call appeared on her screen. No one had replied to the ones she sent and her number kept going straight to the answer machine. It was as if everyone was trying to avoid Courtney. Which, to a certain point, they probably were.

The day moved by slowly, nothing eventful happening. By the time Courtney climbed into bed at ten PM-Not wanting to waste any more time sitting around and doing nothing-she was more than happy to try again on Sunday. Maybe the whole thing would have blown over by then.

But it hadn't.

Sunday was just as uneventful as Saturday had been. Not even Heather or Bridgette, the two girls who had been there for Courtney from the very beginning, answered to the texts, the calls, the inbox messages. It was as if no one wanted anything to do with Courtney, which they didn't.

Courtney was sure that what she had said was no big deal. So she was still a virgin, was it really anyone's concern? Everyone should have just left Courtney's choices to be. But that was not the way that High school-or the rest of the world-worked. Courtney's business was everyone's business. No one wan ted to know about her reasons behind it, though. It was just the fact that she hadn't lost it yet that concerned everyone.

Everyone had assumed that Courtney had lost it long ago, probably one of the first to go. But she hadn't been. Courtney was most likely going to be the last because of her own personal policies. And the fact that the school remained full of sluts, no matter what happened.

Courtney was waiting for the right person to lose it to. Losing your virginity is a big deal; at least it was for Courtney. Not a lot of other girls valued themselves that much. But Courtney did. If she was going to lose it, it was most likely going to be on her Wedding night. Sure, she loves Alejandro to pieces, but he was just a High school boyfriend. Many people went through High school boyfriends. They ended by the time that both go off to college. Everyone knew that long distance relationships were the stupid things ever invented, so it was always easier to break it off.

The brunette threw herself backwards onto the bed. Was it really going to be like this from now on? Surely not. Courtney was still determined to believe that this whole thing was going to blow over quickly. No one could dwell on this whole thing forever, could they? It was High school. As soon as the next piece of big news came around, Courtney's 'secret' would have been long out the window.

The angered girl couldn't help but think back to the party in her mind. After the game of truth or dare. After Courtney's secret had been exposed. She had quickly excused herself to the bathroom, no doubt to let the news and shock sink in for most people. Bridgette had already known, and Heather had clearly found out one way or another. That was why she had asked Courtney in the first place.

Heather was never a true friend, Courtney knew she wasn't. Heather was always trying to get one better than Courtney, tired of being second best to her all the time. It was obvious that Courtney was above Heather and Heather didn't like it one bit. She had always tried to out-do Courtney, but it had never happened before. But now she had finally found the weak link in the fence.

Alejandro had driven Courtney's back home not long after the game. He had found her coming out of the bathroom and insisted that they leaved. There was, once again, that awkward silence between them. But this was a different awkward silence. This one was Courtney produced. She was the one who was in the 'wrong' this time.

Not even a kiss goodnight happened between the two, but Courtney was far too upset to even care at that moment. Now she did, though. The thought of Alejandro turning on her too hurt. He was one of the last remaining people who did ever truly care about her. Or did he? He seemed like he did, but was he just in it for the exact same reason as everyone else?

"Courtney?" The knock at the door brought Courtney back to her senses. Her eyes were instantly hit by the light streaming in from her window, almost blinding her in the process. Was it morning already?

"Courtney, dear, you need to get up before you're late for school." It was only the maid, no doubt wanting to clean up Courtney's room a bit. She hadn't left it all weekend; it was no doubt in a state. But it wasn't. It wasn't because Courtney had either sat on her floor or on her bed the whole time, her laptop being the only thing she had used.

"I'm not going!" Courtney shouted, rolling over and stuffing her head into one of her pillows.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" The door opened up now and a young woman walked in. She looked far too young to be a maid. But Courtney knew exactly why her father had hired such a woman; her long blonde hair, heavily made up face and extra-large bust. It was very clear why.

"Are you sick, Courtney?"

"No!" Courtney barked, her face still buried deep in cotton. "And don't pretend like you care, Dianna! We both know you don't, so just fuck off!" Courtney hugged the pillow to her face.

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell your mother that you refuse to go to school." The confidence in Dianna's voice never quavered. "And we both know that she'll not be happy about that."

Courtney quickly snapped up, glaring at Dianna. Her brunette hair covered her part of her face, but it was very obvious that Courtney was not in the mood to be messed with.

It was true, though. Courtney's mother may not have given a lot of thought for her daughter in particular, but she still forced Courtney to be outside where the people are. She needed to be shown off like a show dog.

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell my mother that you've been sleeping with my father." Courtney almost mimicked, "And we both know that she'll not be happy about that."

"She already knows." Dianna replied smugly, leaving Courtney's bedroom just the way it was before she entered it. The only difference was the level of anger now inflicting Courtney's body.

But Courtney knew she couldn't lie around all day, sulking to a point where her face cannot even remember how to smile. That would be wrong. That would be letting Heather get the upper hand, which was exactly what Heather wanted.

Courtney rolled over, checking the time quickly; 7:08. That gave her plenty of time to make a good appearance.

The brunette was now full of energy, practically running to her en suite to have a shower. Today, Courtney was going to make an effort for once. People were going to see that she could not be brought down easily. It was obvious that everyone was going to try and get in Courtney's way. Now that Heather was in control, everyone was going to listen to her.

It was hard to decide what to wear and what not to wear for school. Some things were too fancy, but some things were not fancy enough. Racing through all of her clothes, still wrapped in her towel, Courtney was in no better mood now. She was being forced to work with what she had. That was never a good thing.

The flowered skirt was far too short, so adding a short pair of leggings underneath was a good idea. The plain black vest top was perfect, especially with Courtney's long necklace around her neck. The top was low cut and her bar was too small. This was just the sort of boost Courtney needed. It was time for her to do what Heather had been doing all along; flaunting what she had.

Pulling on her black wedges, Courtney almost fell down the staircase. But she managed to survive the almost fall. She needed to survive to be able to get to High school on time. Courtney had to make things run smoothly. She needed to act as if this was a normal day, which it practically was. But things needed to be stepped up just a tiny bit for Courtney's liking.

Luckily, by the time she got to school, no one had taken her parking spot. That would have been disastrous. At least some people still respected Courtney. Though, there weren't a lot of people already at school. But it was a start.

Courtney continued to walk down the hallway, her sun glasses propped up on her head, her smile never moving. She strutted down the hallways, owning it like she had every day before that one. All eyes were on Courtney, but she could easily tell that it was not in a good way. No one usually looked at her in this way. But Courtney still refused to let it look like it was bothering her.

Reaching her locker, Courtney could already hear the whispers going around behind her. She ignored them, simply collecting her books for first period instead. Courtney wanted to show everyone that she was untouchable. No one was going to hurt her. Though, on the inside, she was dying.

Courtney rounded the corner, making a beeline for her History class. But things were not going to remain smooth. Courtney ran straight into Heather. That was the first big mistake of the day.

Heather did not look happy, narrowing her eyes straight down on Courtney. Courtney felt uncomfortable under Heather's gaze, but she tried her very best not to show it. Heather was not to know of Courtney's weakness. Just because she was a virgin and not a slut like Heather, it did not mean that she was any less of a woman.

The bitch in question quickly grabbed Courtney's arm, forcefully throwing her up against the wall. Courtney had no idea that Heather was that strong. And she mostly certainly didn't see it coming! She was thrown back hard, knocking most of the wind out of her. Heather's face was leering closer, not giving off the best impression for Courtney.

"What do you think you're doing here, Beauregard?" Heather snapped. No one was around to hear her. That only put more fear into Courtney's mind. "I thought it was clear that you were not wanted!"

"Excuse me?" Courtney replied her words harsh and her voice never flailing. "I got to school here, Suzuki!" Courtney countered what Heather was saying, knowing it was the right thing to do. "Don't expect the rest of your school life to be happy then!"

Heather backed off a little bit, but still stayed close.

"Want your life to get easier?" Heather asked, but Courtney refused to answer. Of course she wanted her life to be easier; she just didn't want Heather to know that. "I'm giving you one week. Lose it by next Monday and you may not become an outcast after all."

The Asian teenager backed off completely now, continuing her own strut down the corridor. She wasn't in Courtney's History class, thankfully. But that didn't stop Courtney worrying. Was she really about to become an outcast?

A/N: I don't know...Is she?

hehehe...

OKAY! I do need your help! I need ya'll to decide how this story is going to end...I have two ideas! Will it end with Courtney becoming an outcast or not becoming an outcast?

I personally have two good ideas for both! This story is basically going to have an overall moral to it...The moral is something to do with peer pressure (was that not obvious)...No. I do not know what it exactly is yet...

LOL!

OUCH! I'm in pain right now; ya'll, so I am sorry if this sucked! That would be why...I have a very bad gum...Yep. Gum. As in that pink stuff around your teeth. I have it just in one spot. BUT IT FUCKIN' KILLS! I mean it...I'm not overreacting, it really does hurt...I've put bonjela on it (this gel stuff that numbs your gums when you get ulcers) and I'm trying to press cold cans of Pepsi to it...Not working out too well.

OH! And to top things off right now, I'M GETTING A JOB! Yay...-_-

This will only be leading to even less writing time, capiche? GAH! I don't want to, guys! I promise you I'm not doin' this for my own personal gain! My mother is making me -_- Grr...

DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT GLEE HAS THEIR OWN VEVO CHANNEL? I do...LOL! Thank you Maddi...LOL!

And I am currently addicted to Taylor Swift Fearless Mix. It's pretty much a mix of a bunch of older Taylor Swift songs. IT'S EPIC!

Epic is my new word...I have started using it to describe EVERYTHING! LOL!

It's my sister's birthday today! That's not epic...A bunch of eight/ nine year old girls will be staying at my house tonight. Whoo...Lucky me -_-

Yeah...Today hasn't been the best day yet!

ALSO! I uploaded a oneshot the other day called One Year. It's a Hunger Games fic and if you have ever read the books (preferably gonna need to read Mockingjay or at least know what happens in it) PLEASE read it! It's depressing...You know, like most of my oneshots...

LOL!

I'VE RAMBLED FOR TOO LONG!

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: Yeah...My teeth are in pain...hehe! Lucky you! I wish I still had baby teeth to get cavities in! haha! Yep! Poor Katie...Yeah! I don't like picking dare either! LOL! hahaha! You should read them! I promise you, you will not be disappointed! LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvepurpleandblack99: LOL! I tried ;) hahaha! Nooooo...I would never go for the easy option! LOL! Awww! Thank you! hehe! Nah...I can never sleep these days...No idea why...LOL! Thanks :)

Always Ashlyn: hehe! Thank you :)

RvB Tex: haha! That's fine ;) I was just saying ;) LOL! ahahaha! You're lucky, no one would read a book if I recommended it to my family...LOL! Thanks :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hahaha! Nope! I never read a thing! LOL! But I wish I had...hehe! I was too tired after my sugar rush calmed down ;) LOL! hahaha! NOPE! I would never make it THAT obvious ;) LOL! ahahaha! I know how you feel! I almost never review...LOL! Was this update quick? hehe! I did try ;) LOL! Yeah...I'm still waiting on the perfect time to write it...hehe! Sorry about that...It will get here eventually! And so will Baker's Dozen! LOL! I promise! I know how you feel...It feels weird not having to update it all the time...LOL! NOPE! No new story GO story me! Sorry, but I stopped it where it needed to be stopped! Though, I could carry on...NO! BAD CHOLE! NO MORE GOING'S ON! hehe! Sorry...Maybe in the very far future? I dunno! Maybe! LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Amstar10198: hehe! Glad you luuurrrvvvee this story ;) LOL! Yep! Duncan will be in this story somewhere...I'm not entirely sure if it will be a good or bad DxC story. BUT! There will be DxC somewhere along the line! LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: Whoop! Whoop! LOL! I'll try and stay too ;) hehe! Yeah...That party did suck...LOL! Thank you :)

xXBlueSariaXx: I know what you mean! LOL! I was trying to put in a few subtle hints in the past chapters...I either make them far too subtle or far too obvious...LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Thank you all! I'm just gonna make this quick so I can go eat some food...Okay, eating food will probably place me in pain...Ouch...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Waking Call

**Summary;**

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 4; Waking Call**

Courtney sat in her usual seat in History, but no one else sat in their usual seats. It was as if no one wanted to sit by Courtney. It was as if she had a deadly disease that everyone was afraid to catch from her. Courtney was starting to see Heather's point now. No one wanted anything to do with Courtney. She was becoming an outcast.

"Turn to page twenty!" The thud of Mr. Tom's briefcase hitting the desk woke Courtney up. She had been living in this dream world for too long. But that didn't mean Heather was right.

"Hey, baby." Courtney's smile was usually the one thing that made her get what she wanted in school. It was bright, it was dazzling, it was the thing that most people fell for.

"Hey." Alejandro replied, his head in his locker, almost completely ignoring his girlfriend.

Courtney could instantly tell something was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but Alejandro was never usually this way. The two loved each other. Through thick and think, through up and down. They loved each other.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, but Alejandro just slammed his locker shut, his eyes following. The tanned teen girl rested her hand on his bare arm, but her flinched, pulling away from her touch.

The brunette girl stared up at her boyfriend, unsure of what to think. She didn't reach out to him again, she stayed back. But something was wrong. Alejandro never acted this way towards her. He never had before, at least. Had she done something to upset him? Had someone else hurt him? Alejandro was strong, he never let anything bother him in the way other things bothered other people. He was stronger than that.

"Listen...Court," he sighed her name. "We need to-"

"Don't say it!" Courtney quickly snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Courtney-"

"NO!" The brunette snapped, forcing her eyes open. She needed to look at him. "You are not going to break up with me!" Courtney was furious, her face burning redder and redder. Alejandro didn't care.

"Yes, I am, Courtney." Courtney could not understand why. What had she done to force him away? He wasn't like everyone else. Alejandro had never shown any sign that he bothered that Courtney was never giving him anything in the bedroom. Of course, he had naturally tried to encourage her. But she never thought he had minded when she pushed him away at a certain point.

"Why?" Her voice wasn't even a whisper now. She was angry, she was upset. Courtney wanted Alejandro dead at that moment. But she couldn't bring herself to show it. She just wanted answer.

"Because-" But he stopped himself from speaking this time. Taking in a deep breath, the Latino teenager took a good look around him. Not many people were there right then, but it was enough. So he leaned in closer to Courtney, staring her directly in the eyes as he spoke, "Because I'm the quarterback. People expect me to be getting some, babe." Now it was clear to Courtney as it was to everyone else. Alejandro never cared about Courtney. She was stupid to think he ever did.

"You, Courtney, told everyone that you still had the V-card. Do you know what that has done to my reputation?" It was as if his words were poison, burning deeper into Courtney's flesh with each one he spoke.

"But you're not a virgin, Alejandro." Courtney replied at last, her dark eyes gnawing into his emerald green ones. "Everyone knows that you lost it back in freshman year to some whorey-slut in the weight room during English class."

It was a true fact, everyone knew it. That was during the first few weeks of High school for the two of them. It was before they were an official couple, or even good friends with each other. Courtney had thought nothing of it at the time, but it always hurt her to think that some other girl had, had her filthy claws into him before she had even set real eyes on him.

"Whatever, Court." Alejandro replied, shrugging it off as nothing. He started to walk away, leaving her alone in the corridor. "Oh, and by the way," Alejandro called back over his shoulder before disappearing. "It wasn't a whorey-slut. It was Heather. And we didn't stop in freshman year." Alejandro strutted down the corridor before he turned the corner. Now Courtney was alone.

The whole world around Courtney came crashing down as he spoke her name. Knowing who it was only made things worse. Knowing that what Heather and Alejandro had been doing behind her back was not easy. Courtney had thought Heather was her friend. Courtney and Heather had known each other since the very beginning of school. Right back in kindergarten.

And what made it harder was the fact that Courtney had to just stand there and pretend she didn't care in fear that everyone around her would start to see her weakness. But, on the inside, it was ripping her apart.

A/N: A short one? I know...Sorry, but I have been writing this for six hours...MORE THAN SIX HOURS! I started around one and it is now almost ten...SHIT! I JUST LOOKED AT THE CLOK AND IT SAID IT WAS JUST PAST 8 =O! Where the hell did I just lose almost 2 hours to?

I have come to the conclusion that I cannot spell Alejandro if I'm typing fast….And conclusion….

I would also like to mention that tha part where Al's on about getting some, I stole it form Bring it on: All or Nothing. It was the first Bring It On Movie I ever saw and...I A) Fell in love with it and B) Find it easy to remember that part for some reason...And I thought it C) Fitted into here quite nicely :D

And the whole time I was writing this I was thinking of Mean Girl's...

I just got Unbroken by Demi Lovato (Her new album!) I love it! Most of it...I'm always picky with albums! I usually only like half of the tracks...Well, outta 15, I've kept nine on my playlist :D hehe!

Favorite song so far is Fix a Heart (Sort of reminds me of this chapter very slightly...It's about hurting after/ because of a break-up). And For The Love Of A Daughter...Very sad...Very emotional...I probably shouldn't listen to it...

I am thinking up a few oneshot songfics here guys...LOL!

SPEAKIN' OF NEW WORK! I started a new story yesterday...its entitled Maybe I Am Crazy and it is my first time writing an Izzy fic. Please read and review it. Especially if you like this story! I personally find them to be quite similar...its teenage problems that some people do go through in the world...

hehehe!

Okay...My immune system SUCKS! BIG TIME! I mean it...I've had toothache for the past two and a half weeks...Today it hasn't hurt me! YES! Though, since around about eight-ish (why I looked at the clock...) it has been on/ off throbbing in my mouth...It hurts! After goin' to be at 10 last night, I finally got to sleep at two AM...Why? Because the pain was unbearable once again! And right now I have ear ache...It's been hurting me a lot today and last night...FUCK! And yesterday I was pale...LIKE VAMPIRE PALE! (Not sparkly vampire pale...Dracula pale!) And this morning I have just been feeling...You know, I say this morning...I only woke up at midday-LIKE DEAD ON MIDDAY! It was weird...LOL!

Have I rambled enough yet?

I may ramble a bit more than usual because it gives me something to do so I don't actually think about the pain in my jaw...

LOL!

I'M HAVIN' A CHINESE! ahahaha! I like Chinese food...DUDE! Did you know that my hamsters were Chinese? YEP! Chinese hamsters...They used to have very large...Man bits...Lets call them that (They were both dude's, btw)...ahahaha! Speaking of my hamster's-They're dead, BTW-they're both still in the shed...I know...I have two dead hamster's in my shed. What do you have in your shed?

LOL!

OMSG! I just realized that Cotton's been dead for just over a year now...SHIT! I've had a dead hamster in my shed for 53 Fuckin' weeks!

LOL!

I miss my hamsters...I think that was when my sleeping started goin' a bit funny. Just before my hamster died (the other hamster was my brother. My brother's pets somehow always outlive mine...First his Goldfish (ALL FUCKIN' THREE OF THEM OUTLIVED MY TWO!) and then his hamster outlived mine :(...). I miss the sound of them running on their squeaky wheels soo much...

Thank you to;

(Fuck...My DSi is downstairs now...)

Okay...It is now 23:28 and I have not uploaded this...Why? BECAUSE MY STUPID ASSED BROTHER IS DOWNLOADING ABOUT TWENTY DIFFERENT THINGS ON HIS PS3! And what does that have to do with me? Every time he downloads something on the PS3 the internet connection to my laptop cuts out...ONLY MINE! Everyone else's works...Unfuckinfair!

In the meantime, I was trying to watch The Kids Are Alright...I LOVE JOSH HUTCHERSON! Have I not expressed this enough already? BECAUSE I DO! I SWEAR I DO! hehehe...I'm not sure if I prefer him with black, brown or blonde hair...He just looks sexy anyway in my opinion...

Anyone know of any Josh Hutcherson movie's that are either A) REALLY GOOD! or B) Show of his sexiness? Prefrably both :D

Thank you to; (It is now 23:47)

EvanescenceAngel: hehehe! Hmm...That is true...LOL! It's not as bad today...Thank you :)

Izzador: hehehe! But will Courtney listen to Heather or not? LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: I totally get your point! Why is it such a big deal? I don't think it should be. But I'm not actually in the story to give my actual opinion ;) ahahaha! It's not hurting as much today...Thank you :)

Oh...Three reviews...That's okay :) I'm too pissed off at my brother to be mad at you guys today x) Count yourselves lucky...JOKING! JOKING! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Maybe One Last Friend

**Truth or Dare **

**Chapter 5; Maybe One Last Friend**

Courtney knew she wouldn't have been able to walk into the cafeteria now. It was lunch time and she had nowhere to go to eat. So she didn't eat. Or, at least, she didn't eat at school. Courtney crawled into the comfort of her car and instinctively drove from the parking lot. No wanted her there, so why should she stay?

Going home felt like Courtney's only option at that moment. It wasn't as if she had any friends to visit, any family who lived close by. Her boyfriend had dumped her and the only person who Courtney hoped she could still count, Bridgette, was still in school.

Bridgette and Courtney had unfortunately had no classes that day with each other. It was a horrible thing for Courtney. Bridgette was the one person who Courtney had always been able to trust in the past. Bridgette had already known about Courtney being a virgin. Bridgette had said nothing to Courtney, only smiled in what seemed to be relief at the time.

The black convertible pulled into the courtyard in front of the Beauregard mansion. Courtney parked right in front of the house steps, not even having come to a complete halt before jumping out and running up the steps.

The doors burst open and all noise came to a stop to listen to Courtney's feet running up the staircase. She was running straight for her bedroom, her one safe haven. The last thing she wanted was to run into her parents. To run into any of the servants. She needed to be alone.

Courtney needed time to think about what she was going to do next. There were a lot of things she could do, but none of them seemed to stick out as the right answer. It was all coming too fast, like one massive downpour which was going to need some time to be mopped up.

It was all Heather's fault, that much was very clear to Courtney. Heather had caused all of the destruction. Courtney had never told Heather about her still being a virgin, but the Asian girl must have suspected it. Or Alejandro had told her. Though, Courtney had never really told Alejandro up front. He must have just assumed it from the lack of her interest in the bedroom department.

What was Courtney going to do now? She couldn't just lie on her bed in a state of depression for the rest of her days. But she knew she was hardly wanted anywhere else. Her parents weren't going to let her move school now, they had spent too much time and effort getting their daughter into the good position she was at that moment.

Courtney wished her parents weren't so up-tight about her education. Though, it was hardly like they cared about her actual education, it was the attendance record they cared about. The more Courtney was in school, the more they could show off yet more and more expensive articles of clothing. Designer bags, designer sunglasses, designer stationary! But Courtney, herself, was sick of it.

"Miss Courtney?" Her name was followed by a knock at the door. "Miss Courtney, can I come in?" Courtney didn't reply, but Olivia came in anyway. Courtney wasn't going to shout at her, Courtney was too nice of a person to shout at Olivia. She was only young, she didn't know any better.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Courtney..." Olivia was four years old. She didn't understand, she wouldn't understand.

"No-Olivia..." Courtney sighed, rolling over to face the girl who was stood by the end of her bed. Thr brunette teenager opened up her arms and Olivia was hesitant at first. Courtney had never done anything like this to Olivia before. But Olivia trusted Courtney.

The small girl climbed up onto Courtney's bed and cuddled up to her as Courtney wrapped her arms around her small figure. Olivia snuggled her head in Courtney's chest and Courtney twirled pieces of blonde curls around her fingertips. It was comforting for the two of them.

"Miss Courtney...Why were you crying?"

Courtney breathed out deeply, taking in the smell of Olivia's freshly cleaned hair. It was sort of hypnotizing to be so close to someone like this. No one really liked to be around Courtney let alone show her any sign of affection. She was just a prize doll to her parents, a snobby brat to the servants and a no-good virgin to her 'friends'.

Olivia, on the other hand, was too young to know what any of that even meant. She hadn't learnt to hate Courtney for who she was. And Courtney was grateful for that. Sure, Olivia may have been four year old, but she was now the only source of comfort Courtney had.

"It's a grown-up thing, Olivia." Courtney whispered, trying not to cry in front of the little girl. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Why does everyone say that?" Olivia asked suddenly, sitting up straight and staring down at Courtney. It was obvious she was upset now, just by the way her brow creased and her eyes sparkled around the edges.

"Because grown-up things-"

"Are for grown-ups to know-Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Olivia folded her arms across her chest, turning away from Courtney. "Just because I'm no grown-up, it doesn't mean I won't 'stand what you're talking about."

Courtney smiled her flawless smile. No one could see it now, but did that make it any less perfect? Maybe. Maybe everyone around her only believed it was perfect before because they thought Courtney was perfect. Which, she was. It was all the girls in school who weren't perfect so perfect. Courtney was pure, they were sluts.

"It's just..." Courtney sighed. How was she supposed to phrase it to a four-year-old? "Some people, Olivia, aren't very friendly."

"Why not?" Olivia asked, now interested because Courtney was talking to her about what seemed to be the truth. She was four; of course she thought the world that a grown-up was treating her like an equal for once.

"I don't know myself, Olivia." Courtney replied, chewing down on her lip. "But, these people just don't like me at the moment." Her onyx eyes darted towards the ceiling. "No one likes me at the moment..."

"I like you, Miss Courtney!" Olivia protested, cuddling back up at the teenager's side. Courtney smiled again, happy that she did have someone.

"And I like you too, Olivia."

But how was Courtney going to face the rest of the world now?

A/N: Okay my perfect little darlings...

Okay, I have NO idea where that sentence was going...LOL!

[SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!]

But you are all my perfect little darlings because you are all awesome enough to be reading this...

DUDE'S! Guess what I'm doin' right now?

I SEE YOUR NAME IN LIGHTS; WE CAN MAKE YOU A STAR. GIRL, WE'LL TAKE THE WORLD BY STORM IT ISN'T THAT HARD! 'CAUSE I GOT YOUR PICTURE, I'M COMING WITH YOU, DEAR MARIA COUNT ME IN!

No...The correct answer was NOT writing this AN...Well, okay, I AM writing this AN...But I'm also watching TV! Music4...Or is it 4Music? LOL! You can tell I don't watch it a lot ;) ahaha! And I'm watching Pop Punk party Top 50. Number 40 is Dear Maria Count me In by All Time Low...OMSG! I LOVE THIS SONG! OMSG! Boys Like Girls Love Drunk is number 39! YAY! Two songs I love! LOL!

Have any of ya'll ever seen a show called Stoked? It was made [I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK BUT NOW I'M HUNG OVER!] by the same people who created Total Drama and 6Teen! Like, three of my favorite TV shows! LOL!

OMSG! IS THAT ASHLEY TISDALE? OMSG! IT IS! =O!

Oh...I just thought I would tell ya'll that I currently have no internet access as I write this. BT, the broadband company I'm with, are doing maintenance updates and they won't be finished until 10:30 PM at the earliest tonight =/

Okay, confession time...I haven't even finished writing the chapter yet, but I really got a strong urge to write the AN now...LOL! [Apart from anything written like this...LOL!]

I'm gonna go play The Sims 2...Why? Because I haven't played it in FOREVER! And I'm pretty bored...I mean, sooo bored...[MWAHAHAHA! I had fun playing on The Sims 2...I BUILD A FREAKIN' EPIC HOUSE!]

OMSG! HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS BY BOWLING FOR SOUP IS NUMBER 38!

QUESTION!

1) Do you guys like me? Simple question...I mean, do you like me as a person, not just my writing...Do you even like my writing? Or are ya'll too polite to say I suck?

2) Are any of you Canadian? Random question, I know. But I'm just wonderin' :)

3) If you were in Courtney's situation right now, what would you do? I really wanna know...Because...Okay, confession time again, I know what the plot is for this and I know it'll end now, but I wanna see what you guys would do and, if I like it, I may just add it into the chapter :D All credit where it is due!

4) What do you think of Duncan being in this story? No, it is not a DxC BASED story! But I had a good idea for Courtney and a guy...And I was wondering if ya'll would like Duncan to play the part or if you would prefer someone else to do it :) Geoff and Alejandro are disqualified because Al's a jerk and Geoff's with Bridge :D But anyone else you are welcome to suggest if you don't like Duncan :D

New Found Glory-Kiss me at number 37...I LOVE THIS SONG! ahaha!

So Kiss me...

Okay, I think I'll leave it at that for now...I'll get back to this AN when the chapter is completed :D

36-I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco...Haven't you people ever heard of closing a God Damn door? ahahaha! Noah's song! ahahaha! Sorry, sorry...Inside joke between me and Total Drama Lover ;) LOL!

Signed out September 30th 2011, 19:07.

Signed in October 3rd 2011, 22:43. (Okay, that's the time now...Not when I started writing!)

All the Small Things by Blink 182 was number one! LOL! I will forever remember that song...Because I had never heard it before until June 29th when I had to sing it for Karaoke at Rebecca's birthday...Fun! Fun!

You guys all know that I've been complaining of toothache recently, right? Well, tomorrow I have an appointment to get it fixed...Yay...? I don't know...I'm nervous right now! I hate needles...And I have to have one in my hand to knock me out cold! YAY! MORE SLEEP TIME! ahaha! Positive? I THINK SO! LOL!

UGH! My brother is pissin' me off right now! -_- I'm telling him that I don't have college tomorrow and he is insisting that I do! You'd swear I'd know if I did or didn't! Idiot...I don't see why he always has to be right -_-

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: ahaha! It's fine! I am FOREVER doing that! LOL! Wow...That is weird...OMSG! I shrug and talk with my hands too much too! ahahaha! Wicked...My bampi always used to tell me to sit on my hands and repeat what I just said...LOL! Yeah...Who doesn't like hints of AleHeather? LOL! Mwahahaha! And, for once, I KNOW WHAT I'M PLANNING FOR THIS STORY! hehehe! I never know what I usually plan...LOL! Oh yeah, definitely! ahahaha! Okay, my favorite song doesn't quite change THAT often...;) LOL! UGH! I know! My immune system SUCKS too! This week alone I wish I'd stayed in bed 24/7! AT LEAST YOU DO SOMETIMES TAN! I burn...PERIOD! Awwwww! I cried for ages when my brother's hamster died! (The only reason I never cried when my died was because my mother kept staring at me like she expected me to, so I proved her wrong and didn't...(I'M SORRY COTTON!)) At least your dogs didn't try to purposely open the exercise ball...MY CAT DID! And she used to sit on top of their cages whilst they slept, waiting for them to come out...LOL! DUDE! I know! Soccer always confuses me too! I never know if it's or or er! LOL! OMSG! YES! This is a long review...LOL! I don't mind :D It just means I can stay up longer :D ahahaha! No need to feel awkward ;) I like hearing what you have to say :D You make me smile a whole lot more than you know...=D LOL! I don't All Night Long...But I loooove Skyscraper! FTB! LOL! Awwww...Poor your teeth! I think I'm lucky to never have had braces! My teeth are oddly perfectly straight...It's weird...LOL! Dude...That seriously was one freakin' long review! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Yes...His name was Cotton...And my brother's was Cookie! LOL! Okay...They were initially the best names we could come up with during a two minute car journey from the parking lot to the main road...hehehe...LOL! My brother will never stop being so mean...Yes...Al is a stinky poophead...LOL! OMSG! GLEE WAS EPIC! I can sooo not wait for this next episode! ALL OF THE CAST HAVE SAID THAT IT IS THE BEST ONE EVER! =O! I CAN'T WAIT! KLAINE! And I almost cried during the part with Kurt and Rachel in the car =') BEAUTIFUL! And I sooo wanna know if Blaine will take the part of Tony or not! =O! hehehe! Thank you! I hope I feel better by the time I wake up tomorrow...Thanks :)

(And it has already taken me 15 minutes just to reply to the first two reviews...LOL!)

Flutejrp: Heya! LOL! Awwww! Glad you LUV it :D ahaha! Ahhhh...How will she? ;) Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! I HOPE SO! ahaha! Hmmmmm...True, true...DxC is always a good thing...But this isn't gonna be a DxC based story, BTW! Thanks :)

EvanescenceAngel: Yes...They do suck bum! Uhhh...Good to know...?...o.O LOL! I like you...I like you a lot xD Oh yesssss...Al is an arsehole, alright...LOL! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I didn't get a review from you on the last chapter...Otherwise I wouldda replied...=P I love Bring it On! There are, like, SIX! I sooo wanna see the new one! I've seen all the others...LOL! Yeah! It was a pretty good talk! But maybe you shouldn't stay up soooo late in future ;) LOL! YAY! I loooove that song! ahaha! Thanks :)

Iluvepurpleandblack99: Uhhh...I think you mean review, not update...LOL! But it's fine :D hehe! I mean it! LOL! Yes...Alejandro is a douchebag...Yes...She sooo does! Ahhh...That is the beauty of it all...Will she end up with Duncan? Or will she end up with someone else? Hmmmm...(And, actually, I have written two stories and a one shot where Courtney ended up with Trent! Just sayin'...LOL!) DANG IT! DUUUUDE! Why did you have to go and mention Trent? Now I've thought up another way this story could go! Grrr...LOL! KIDDING! Well, I'm serious about being frustrated over ways to take this story...LOL! Thank you :)

xXBlueSariaXx: Yes...Alejandro is a jerk...I have nooo idea! He needs to sort out his mental state! LOL! Awww! Thanks :) Hopefully it'll get fixed tomorrow :D Thanks :)

RvB Tex: hehehe! It's fine! Seriously! Oh yeah...Heather's a bitch! Why wouldn't I make Heather a bitch? I story without a bitch is sooo not fun! LOL! ahahaha! Yeah...Try and top a shed with dead hamsters ;) LOL! ahaha! HE'S MY MORTAL ENEMY TOO! XD! LOL! Funny thing is, he had the choice of a PS3 or an Xbox and he chose PS3! And then about a week later he started complaining because all his friends had Xbox's...ahahaha! SUKKA! LOL! Aww! Thanks :) Thank you :)

YAY! Review replying is finally over! And it only took me half-hour...LOL! You guys can leave some pretty wickedly long reviews...I LOVE IT! LOL! Like, seriously!

And I have now discovered how colorful all of ya'll's language can be ;) ahaha! I never knew there were so many words to describe Alejandro...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SHIT! This was one hell of a long AN...Maybe rambling is contagious! OH NO! I INFECTED YA'LL! LOL!

SHIT! It's 11:33!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. No Longer A Part Of It

**Summary**

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 6; No Longer A Part Of It**

The pain that rushed through Courtney's head was nothing compared to what was going on with the rest of her body. Her heart was broken, her eyes were itching and her whole body was overcome with fatigue. She looked a wreck, but was determined to change that. Courtney didn't want anyone to think that this changed a thing about her. So what if she was a virgin? That didn't mean she wasn't the same girl she had been before the party, it only meant that now everyone knew the truth about her. Not that she had ever lied in the first place, either. Everyone had just assumed.

Walking through the school corridors were torture. News had spread all over the school, every student knew about it by then. Courtney was being treated as if she didn't matter anymore, as if she was lower than the low. Not even the kids bumped into the janitor when he was in the corridors, but Courtney couldn't even get to class without dropping her books and getting heavily bruised.

Her classes weren't any better, either. Though it may seem like a biased opinion, but all her teachers seemed to want to pick on Courtney to give them the answers. And due to the party and the friend trouble, Courtney had not been thinking about her schoolwork at all. Naturally, she knew she was starting to fail and her parents were not going to be happy about it. But since when were her parents happy about anything she did?

Courtney felt as if she was trapped in this cold-hearted world with people who wanted nothing more than to use her. And that's what she was; used. No one really did care for her. She was a show child and abusable friend. No one seemed to notice that Courtney actually did have feelings. She did have opinions. And she was just another human in the world that wanted nothing more than her out of it.

Heather kept her eyes out the whole day. Every time the two locked eyes, the Asian would tap her wristwatch, hoping that Courtney would get the message. One week. Six days, now. If Courtney wanted to be back on the inside, she was running out of time to do so. And Courtney desperately wanted to be back on the inside.

But was it worth losing the most important thing she had in her life?

To Courtney, her virginity seemed to be the only thing she had ever had control over. Her parents controlled her hair and her make-up and her clothes. Her friends and peers controlled her attitude and activities and behavior. They were even the reason why Courtney and Alejandro had started dating. Her parents approved of him as a nice young man and her friends knew he was the perfect catch. Courtney had just fallen into the trap of being controlled.

And now, the one thing that no one else could take away from her was being taken away from her. To Courtney, her virginity was sacred. Saved for marriage and that one man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Not with someone guy in high school who didn't give to fucks about her. That was not the way she wanted to go; unlike so many of her peers.

Heather and Alejandro had hooked up in freshman year, so they had lost it on sight. Lindsay had been around the whole school at least three times before she had met Tyler and started fucking him senseless on a regular basis. Even her best friend Bridgette had lost it last summer to her boyfriend Geoff. Bridgette had described it as the best thing in the world, but she understood Courtney when she had told her she wanted to wait. Not everyone is ready for it by their teenage years.

As the rest of the day droned on, Courtney was finding herself pondering over her life situation more and more in her head. She had never sat down and thought about it before. Was it really such a big deal? This sort of thing had never occurred to her before. And it most certainly had never appeared in any movie she'd ever seen! Courtney stuck on what she needed to do.

For the first time in her life, Courtney had been thrown with a decision. Her whole life everyone had been making the decisions for her and the one time that she had to make it on her own just had to be the one time the decision was life changing. There was far too much to think over for Courtney to do it solidly in one school day. But every time she stared back at her frenemy, Courtney got this gut wrenching feeling inside of her. She wanted to explode with anger and jump over the desk to attack Heather. But she always just looked away, not wanting to think about the slut who had been with her boyfriend the whole time. It made her gag too much.

By the time lunch rolled around, Courtney's stomach felt empty. She hadn't eaten that day. Skipping breakfast because Dianna had been in the kitchen may not have been the smartest idea.

Looking across the lunch room, Heather, Alejandro and the rest of the cult were gathered around the usual two tables. There wasn't a spot left for Courtney even if she had wanted to sit there. As her eyes locked with the Queen herself, she reached over and grabbed Alejandro by the shirt, pulling him in for a make-out session right there. All of the football players were cheering them on and all their cheerleader girlfriends were giggling stupidly on their laps.

Courtney didn't waste time watching; only disgusting herself further. She set eyes on the only remaining table. It was occupied by one person who Courtney knew by face, not by name. But she felt it would be safer to sit at his table with her food than it was to walk out of the cafeteria at that point, making Heather believe that she had gotten to her. Which she had. But Courtney wasn't going to show it and let Heather have her satisfaction.

With the steady stream of students almost determined to push her back, Courtney fought to get to the open table. She had never really noticed it before, but everyone seemed to be avoiding the spare table. They sat on the steps and on the floor in the corner rather than taking the seven remaining seats.

The boy was too indulged in his phone to see Courtney approaching. She took the seat not directly opposite him, but the one to the left of it. She placed her tray down and started on her fries. It wasn't her usual dietary plan, but French fries were definitely something Courtney needed at that moment of distress.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy looked up, piercing Courtney with his bright blue eyes.

"Eating lunch...?" She replied as if it was a question. A dumb question. Obviously she was eating lunch. She did mentally kick herself for that one, but decided to forget it and get back to her food.

"This is my table." The boy protested, dropping his phone to his lap. Courtney rolled her eyes, checking the boy over; baggy jeans, red chucks up on the seat beside him, black skull t-shirt and a bright green mohawk. The guy screamed attention seeker, but Courtney didn't feel brave enough to comment. She didn't have anyone to back her up anymore and this boy looked like he could rip her to shreds with one reach across the table.

She tried hard to remember the boy's name. He was definitely in a few of her classes, but she just couldn't seem to place him. This was what she got for following the crowd and becoming so self-centered. She was sitting at a lunch table with a boy she had known for years, but had never learnt his name. She felt selfish and guilt-ridden on the inside, but this boy just continued talking.

"Listen here, Princess-"

"It's Courtney."

"Princess." He continued, "This is my table. And no one sits at my table, got it?"

"I'm sitting at your table."

"MOVE!" He yelled, but no one around heard.

"No!" The brunette protested. "This table is school property. It sits in the school cafeteria and it has the school emblem on it. It is not your table, asshole. And whether you like it or not, I'm staying here because it is a lot more comfy than the floor beside the garbage can." And with that, Courtney turned back to her tray of French fries and starting eating again.

The boy just stopped arguing and slumped back down into his seat, picking up his phone and going back to doing whatever it was he was doing. Every so often Courtney would sneak a peek at him and she didn't even know why she was doing it. Maybe because he could have quite easily continued the argument, but he was secretly glad to have some company.

A/N: Hang on...Be right back...

OMSG! THERE ARE NO FLYING PIGS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!

IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

CHLOE RHIANNON HAS DECIDED TO UPDATE TRUTH OR DARE!

WHAT'S NEXT? A STICKY NOTE CHRONICLES UPDATE? OR WORSE! A MAYBE I AM CRAZY UPDATE? WHAT IS THE WORLD OF FANFICTION COMING TO?

Okay...Dramaticness aside...LOL!

Yeah...So, it's been a while! A long while -.- Four months and two days of a long while, actually...I'M SORRY! When I started this story I was just starting college and I didn't know how bad it would be for me...It is VERY time consuming and I had far too many stories in the process already! I had to put this one and Maybe I Am Crazy on hold for a little while...

And I am not gonna promise regular updates! This may be a one off chapter...And if it makes you feel any better, I did actually start writing this on December 11th! I just didn't have enough time to finish it...

I AM SUPER MEGA SORRY!

And I feel as if you guys have been left behind now, too...

SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!

I went trick-or-treating with a three-year-old! I have an EPIC Bonfire Night! I saw Breaking Dawn Part 1! I got an iPhone 4S for Christmas! Glee is still the best thing ever! Gizzy has fleas! I crammed for my Sociology exam! I am now single! I'm back to reading the PJO and HoO series' by Rick Riordan! THE HUNGER GAMES IS ALMOST HERE!

Umm...Okay, you haven't missed a hell of a lot...But those are the things that seem to stick out in my mind!

Thank you to;

Okay...These reviews are from forever ago!

KlaineLuneville!

CynicalSquid!

Kenny'sOrangeParka!

Iluvpurpleandblack99

bandgeek!

EvanescenceAngel!

RvB Tex!

Stardust3299

Soccer chica13!

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm!

Amstar10198!

Daughter of Nemesis!

Randumgurl!

xXBlueSariaXx

WOW! That's a lotta people...

So, I first off wanna thank everyone for saying how sweet and kind and funny and crazy I am! I wouldn't describe myself as any of those...BUT THANK YOU! It's always nice to know what ya'll think of me :)

Only one of you is Canadian...I know that was a weird question, but I believe I was having an argument with my brother AJ over why I have no Canadian friends (Yeah, just the sortta normal conversation we talk about) and I wanted to contradict him...BECAUSE I HAVE A CANADIAN FRIEND! YAY!

Wow...You all actually don't have very diverse answers...Okay, you have the basic I don't care what other people think of me and I would find new friends and all that, which is GREAT! Because that is what you should do! That is the right way to go if you ever do end up in this situation! Which I hope none of you ever do...

And majority votes, DUNCAN!

It was an epic battle between Duncan and Trent, but I honestly do think that Duncan is perfect for tha part and what I plan on happening...Unless you've read my story Real Baker's Dozen...In which case, it is a VERY Trent thing to do...

WHY DO I GIVE YA'LL SPOILERS LIKE THAT? :O ;) hahaha!

And I think I get the most reviews when I ask questions...SO HERE YA GO AGAIN!

1) Rank this story outta 10 so far!

2) Are any of you British?

3) What should Courtney do about her parents? If she should do anything at all...

4) Any particular character you would like to see in this?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

My beta's in school :( STUPID TIME ZONE DIFFERENCE!

Yeah...It's almost 10PM here while it is almost 9AM there :( Sucks...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Passing Days

**Summary**

_Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is one of these people._

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 7; Passing Days**

With every passing day, Courtney was reminded by the devil reincarnated that her time was ticking away. Wednesday had started with a good evil stare, and a mouth of the word 'V-card' across the classroom. Courtney rolled her eyes, turning away. Why was she doing it to herself? Heather was nothing but a bitch to her, but she knew she had to get herself back in her good books.

"Cheer up, Courtney." Bridgette would smile, nudging her shoulder. It was okay for her. Heather was perfectly fine with Bridgette because Bridgette had lost her virginity a long time ago now. Courtney, however, was not so lucky.

Virginity was a precious thing to some people, not so much value was placed on it with others. When you live in a socitey where losing you phone is more tragic than your virginity, what was Courtney supposed to do? She felt lost and confused, wandering around the school feeling epty and lost.

Alejandro had tried to talk to her a couple of times, trying to smooth talk her into his bed. Or hers, he wasn't too fussing over the seeting. He had even offered an abdon classroom or the supply closet. But Courtney waved him off, not wanting anything to do with him anymore. Heather hadn't got that message and made a big song and dance over her new beau every time Courtney was in eye sight. Heather didn't realize Courtney couldn't care less about that asshole anymore.

Bridgette tried her best to be a friend to Courtney, but it was hard for her. She was a popular, Courtney no longer was. The blonde tried her best to be there for Courtney, but when times like Lunch rolled around, it was the popular table or be an outcast. And there was no competition when Bridgette was concerned. As much as she loved Courtney as a sister, she still counted on her popularity.

Courtney, every day of the week, sat at Duncan's table. After Tuesday had gone so well between them, she thought it wouldn't be bad to give Wednesday a try. Every clique had their own little group and their own little table, but now Courtney had nowhere else to go.

"Back again, Princess?" The punk had sighed, throwing his food tray across the square table as he threw himself into the seat directly opposite the teenage girl.

"My name is Courtney."

"What are you doing here, Princess?" He asked, ignoring her comment. "Did the twats over finally go blind from all that gold?" Duncan wiggled his eyesbrows towards the jewellry Courtney was wearing. And there was a lot. Showing off in her parents honour, as usual.

The brunette rolled her eyes, going back to the book she had laid out on the table. She wasn't in the mood for eating right then and a catch up on her studies was needed. And it wasn't like she knew where the library was in the school, she always did her studying at home. Courtney couldn't go back there and miss another half day, her father had been furious with her last night when the school had reported her missing by phone call.

Plus, it wasn't like Duncan hadn't heard the rumors of Courtney being a virgin. She could tell by the way his eyes glanced over to her every so often. He going to ask, he was going to ask, he was going to-

"So, Princess-"

"Let me stop you right there." Courtney slammed her textbook closed, but it didn't make a crack in the loud atmosphere around them. "First off, my name is Courtney. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y! It is the name my parents gave me and it is the name I go by. I have no idea where the silly little nickname you have created has even come from. Second of all, yes, it's true. I'm a virgin and I choose to be one. I don't plan on conforming to this whole school society any time soon as I value myself a lot more than anyone around here does, clearly."

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted the rest of my fries, but good to know." The punk winked his blue eye towards the teenage girl, but she turned her attention back down to the now reopened book, hoping that her face wasn't as red as she thought it was. "And, if you must know, you're a spoilt brat. Princess' get everything they want and then some."

"I don't get everything I want." She protested, but her voice was too weak.

"Pah-Lease!" Duncan retorted, stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. "You're a rich little daddy's girl, everyone knows it. I know it may come as a shock to you, but even kids like me, the lower class-men, as you would call it, hear all this shit about you and your group of hoes and how great you all are."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Arguing with Duncan was pointless. Which was a new low for Courtney. She liked to argue, she liked to debate. It was something she was naturally good at, not something her father had to buy tutors for. But she had no argument for Duncan. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't, because denying it would have been a lie. She was a spoiled daddy's girl, all her 'friends' were. They always had the latest and greatest and the 'lower class men,' as Duncan had put it, had to hear all about it in stupid little gossip.

They remained in silence for the rest of Wednesday lunch, which dragged on for too long in Courtney's opinion. There was only so much textbook reading she could do. But she waited there until final bell to get up and leave. Duncan had left before that, but Courtney couldn't bring herself to come back to the real world quite yet.

"You and Mr. Bad boy, huh?" Bridgette joked, nudging and winking at her best friend on their way towards last period. "Geoff has chemistry with him, says he's a real class clown. I could ask him to check him out for you." The blonde's eyes sparkled with delight, but Courtney just budged her shoulder with a laugh.

"There is nothing between me and _him_." Courtney was adamant that she didn't even like the boy. Which, really, she didn't. It was just the only available table in the cafeteria for her to sit at, so she took it. He just happened to come with the table.

"Come back to mine?" Bridgette asked. "Daddy got me a new Gucci." She teased in her sing song voice, knowing that Courtney would be jealous and dying to see it. Her father was yet to get her the newest Gucci style, not until grades came out for the semester was Courtney to be rewarded.

"I can't." She sighed. "I'm behind on work. Daddy won't be too happy when he finds out I'm failing. No Gucci for me, lucky enough to get a H&M." Both teenagers made faces, laughing as they entered the classroom. Heather's face was the first thing Courtney saw. It only gave her a jolt of pain, forcing her to remember the deal. Only five days left on the clock. Five more days to lose the big one, or else Courtney could kiss goodbye to everything she had once had coming back to her.

She never realized how badly she wanted it. The life Courtney had had to leave behind since the weekend was something she craved. It wasn't a choice, it was a need. A desire. It was the desire for her to be center of attention again.

As Bridgette wandered over to the popular corner of the room, kissing her boyfriend happily, Courtney was reminded of the pain she felt. It loomed deep inside of her, making her yearn for the previous Friday to come back to her. She had been the one sat in the corner, kissing her boyfriend at free will. It was what she had desired to do. And what she desired to do again.

"Settle down class." As soon as the classroom door was shut, Courtney opened up her notebook, but she had no interest in learning Geography just then. She set out on a list of boys she would allow to un-virgin her. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right.

However, by the end of class, not a single name on Courtney's list wasn't crossed out with a heavy black line. She had started with all the boys in the grade she knew, then she crossed out the obvious ones and the worked her way through reasons to not let the rest touch her. There was no one she knew suitable enough for her.

Courtney tried thinking outside the box while she packed away her bag. There was her father's clubs, her father's work. The boys she had met at social gatherings, the ones who were roughly her age, were all decent lads. They had high aspirations, much like herself, and were all under the watchful eyes of their parents. If Courtney lost it to someone like that then she could at least be proud of herself, and may even earn half a decent boyfriend in the act. A future husband, even.

But no. Those boys were prudes. Stuck up and arrogant. They were far too interested in themselves to be interested in Courtney. Plus, her father had never let her back to his gold club meet after she threw her club at his boss by mistake. He was always wary about taking his daughter anywhere official. The good thing about her to him was he could show her off, the bad thing was that he didn't have a son to gloat about with the others. It always had made Courtney wary of when to hold her tongue.

Outside, on the walk towards her car, Courtney was stopped. The bitch of her life was leaning against the shining black armor in which Courtney so wished to protect herself within. Heather had no reason to be there. Yet, there she was.

"Can I help you, Heather?" Courtney stopped a few feet away, not wanting to get too close. Who knew, maybe some STD's were airborne.

"Watch you start messing with, Courtney." The Asian girl grinned. "I'm still watching and your time is ticking short." The brunette rolled her eyes, not really caring. Heather could try to scare her all she wanted, but it wasn't going to work. Courtney was going to find herself the perfect guy and she was going to get back where she belonged, no matter what the whore Queen said.

A/N: APOCOLYPSE! APOCOLYPSE!

SHE UPDATED AGAIN! WHAT?

I know...I'M IN SHOCK! It's been forever...Well, not THAT long...BUT LONG!

I love this story, I really do! It's just draining...

BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP! This is a strong story with a strong message!

SAY NO TO PEER PREESURE!

I suck at giving messages to people :P

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL ELEVEN OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm not gonna go through and reply to all of them! Not enough time! And they're pretty old now...

BUT YEAH! HUNGER GAMES WAS EPIC (Uh, yeah, last chapter was THAT long ago!) AND THANK YOU FOR SAYING YA'LL LOVE THIS STORY! MEANS A LOT TO ME!

I am so glad you guys are enjoying reading as much a I am enjoying writing :D

I'll try and get an update on this up sooner than I have done previously!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MY BETA! WHOO! GO MADDI!

**I'm also going to upload it for her! Heheh and maybe hack her account! But I need to go find her password first…. FOUND IT! ~ Maddi (the beta!)**

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hi guys. I just wanna say that I'm exactly like Courtney in this story. I'm a rich daddy's girl who always gets pressured by society to do things. So yeah~ Anywho, review and say hi to me. Bye guys xx Maddi **


	9. The Much More Confusing Real Reason

**Summary;**

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 8; The Much More Confusing Real Reason**

Wednesday night was not an easy night. Both of Courtney's parents were home and fussing around her bedroom, going through their daughter's clothes. Not particularly caring, Courtney just slumped down on her bed and let her parents go about their business.

There wasn't anything Courtney had to hide in her bedroom, she knew that people were prone to barging in and going through her things, so she never kept anything worth hiding there. All of her secrets were locked away in her head. Not that she had many, if any at all.

"Why don't you invite the girls round for a slumber party this weekend, Courtney?" Her mother asked, a gleaming smile plastered on her orange face. The woman caked herself in make-up to try and stay young. Courtney usually paid no attention to her mother's appearance; she was used to seeing her look that way. Plus, they didn't spend that much time together, anyway. But other people out on the streets noticed and stared. It was bad for Courtney, but her mother didn't even notice it.

"No thanks." The teenager mumbled in reply, not looking at either of her parents, concentrating her mind on the pillow tassels she was endlessly pulling at.

"Don't do that!" Her mother scolded, smacking her daughters hand away from the cushion. "And you should invite the girls round. Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Katie, the others girls. Have fun." Courtney had to resist the urge to retch at the name of her worst nightmare. Her mother was clearly clueless to what was going on in the world of High school. "You haven't had a get together with them since last weekend." She spoke as if it had been months since her daughter had been involved with her friends, not only a couple of days. Besides, as far as she knew, Courtney was still hanging with her 'friends' at school. "Is this because you broke up with that boy?"

"What? How did you even know about that?"

"It's all over Facebook, Courtney. Why did you break up with him, anyway?" Typical gossip hunter. "He was a very nice young man."

"He cheated on me!" Courtney roared.

"So what? It's High school, Courtney. Cheating only counts if you're married." The teenager held her tongue and refused to look at her father, who was still looking through Courtney's walk-in closet. He hadn't reappeared like her mother, but he could definitely still hear them.

"It's not like I was going to marry him."

"Why not? He was a very nice young man, a perfect gentleman and is in-line inheriting his father's estate." The Burromuerto's were a well-known wealthy family who had lived in the city for generations. The eldest son of each new generation always inherited everything once his father was ready to retire to some coastal town. Alejandro, Courtney's ex-boyfriend, was in-line to receive it.

"He _cheated_ on me, mom." Courtney squinted her eyes, slightly shaking her head. She knew how parents were low, but this was beyond their point of lowness.

"Stop letting the little thing in life bother you, Courtney." The older woman replied, a roll of her eyes, acting like the teenager between them. She got up off the bed and walked towards the closet where her husband was. "You should invite the girls round on Saturday, let your hair down. I'll get the maid to pop into town and buy you all a few crates of that stuff you had last time. The girls seemed to like that, didn't they?"

Courtney didn't reply, she stayed still on the bed, her eyes trained to the spot where her mother had recently vacated. In different circumstances, a slumber party with the girls would have been ideal. When Courtney was down or upset, she would invite all of them round and they would get wasted on the alcohol Dianna, the maid her father was fucking in his spare time, was ordered to bring them by Mrs. Beauregard.

But things were not under different circumstances. None of the girls were talking to her and Bridgette could only risk being around Courtney for so long. It was stupid, really. A silly little high school drama that was being blown out of proportion by the Queen bitch herself.

"This one will do." Her father grunted, throwing a dress into his wife's arms and letting her show it off to Courtney. Dark blue, low neck-line, four thin straps on each shoulder. It was floor-length, studded with a few crystals and Courtney was sure she had never seen it before in her life. But that didn't surprise her. Most of the clothing in Courtney's closet wasn't worn yet, that was the whole idea of it being in her closet in the first place. She never wore the same thing twice.

Courtney studied the dress for a little while longer, her mother posing it on her own body. In another attempt to look younger, she simply looked just as stupid as ever before. The brunette girl on the bed was very confused.

"We have a dinner Friday night, you are to wear this. Do you understand, Courtney?" She nodded her head, never knowing quite how to go against her father's wishes. One of Courtney's biggest fears was her father. The things he was capable of and the things he may have done to her if she didn't agree to his terms and conditions. Mr. Beauregard was a big man in both directions. Reaching over six feet in the air and at least half of that size length ways, too. Courtney's tiny frame measure to five foot two, barely measuring up to his chest and unable to put her arms all the way around him in a hug. Not that she was able to hug him, she rarely ever saw him. But he left message with Dianna of what Courtney should have been doing, what big branded label she should have been flaunting for him.

"And I want you to bring Alejandro with you." Courtney looked over to her mother, about to open her mouth in an objection, "No matter what he has done, Courtney!" She soon slammed her jaw shut. "Honestly, you need to stop acting so silly about this. He did nothing wrong by you and you're just acting stupid over the whole thing. You are going to bring him to the dinner with you as your date, so you better ask him along at school tomorrow or else there will be consequences, my dear." Courtney's father grunted in agreement, muttering something as he left his daughter's bedroom. His wife hung up the dress on the closet door and followed him away swiftly; leaving Courtney to wonder what was going to happen to the rest of her life pretty quickly.

The teenager threw herself down onto the bed, screaming into the duvet and not moving for the rest of the night. There was too much to think over in her mind now. Her parents often left her with the feeling that her brain was leaking from her ears. Courtney was losing focus and fell asleep with dreams of Alejandro and how her fantasy of the dinner were going to good. There was only one outcome; not good.

The sun peeked up from behind the window, the curtains not having been drawn shut all night. Everything in Courtney's perfect bedroom had been untouched as she slept, which was very unusual. One of the various house staff would come in to check on her during the night. To make sure she was sleeping soundly and to draw the curtains, pick up any trash on the floor. It was her mother's way of making sure her daughter was okay. It was the motherly thing, she believed. Courtney didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't very motherly at all.

She picked up her head and took a good look around. Her mother was obviously frustrated with her daughter, making sure she was left alone through the whole night. Courtney wasn't bothered. She preferred not being treated like a child that needed checking up on every five minutes.

The first thing that registered in her mind was the blue dress hanging on the back of the door. The dinner. Alejandro. Ex. Cheating. Break-up. Heather. It all came back in one bad whirlwind of pain. Courtney clutched at her head as she stumbled into her bathroom and started her morning routine to get ready for school.

Thursday morning was starting off badly, but it was got a lot worse as the rest of it followed. Courtney was still being shut out by her peers. She was still the little virgin who no one wanted to socialize with. She was starting to find it funny how everyone had been worshiping the ground she walked on 6 days ago, and now no one would even spit on the ground she walked on.

When working in partners during Chemistry, everyone looked in the opposite direction to Courtney. She was left on her own in the uneven numbered class. Partnered with her professor so that she wasn't left out. Not that it mattered. Courtney was feeling left out all the time now. It wasn't a new feeling.

The closest thing Courtney could find to an upside was lunch. She sat at Duncan's table, once again, and the two sat in an awkward silence like they usually did. Courtney searched through her phone and Duncan would happily chow down on whatever monstrous cafeteria food he had his hands on.

"So, Princess." Courtney opted to ignore his nickname for her. "You still not talking with the assholes from the royal families united?" She gave a small smile at Duncan's attempt to communicate with her.

"No, Duncan, I am not." She calmly replied, "Hence why I am still sitting here with you instead of over there with them." Neither had even glanced in the direction of the popular table, but they both knew that they were glancing over at them. Courtney had heard a rumor about her and Duncan earlier that morning, but she chose to ignore it.

"Why do you wear all that stuff?" The punk asked, gesturing to Courtney's clothing.

"You mean the brands and the labels and the expensive jewelry?" She replied in question, wondering exactly what Duncan was getting at. He was just making idle chit-chat she assured herself, he was not possibly actually interested in the things Courtney was wearing. "Well, my parents always buy me this stuff and are always having corporations sending them free samples of the newest fashion line before it's released. And it's basically my job to wear them and get recognized in them. Flaunt it off and stuff."

"And you always do what you're parents tell you to? You couldn't just throw on a pair of t-shirt and jeans if you wanted?"

"Of course not. They're my parents; I have to listen to what they say. And unless the t-shirt is Abercrombie&Finch and the jeans a pair of Levi's, then I don't get to wear them." Duncan wiggled his eyebrows, not fully looking at the girl across the table from him.

"I don't usually listen to my rentals."

"But I think you'll find a huge difference between my parents and yours, Duncan." Courtney stated matter of factly, returning to her phone and searching through her Facebook page. She was rereading old comments on her profile, no one having left any in the week she had become an outcast. She was contemplating sending Alejandro a message through the website, but thought she had better do it in person when she could. A message could easily be mocked.

"Not really." Duncan told her, thinking face on. Courtney raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for Duncan to continue with his theory. "Your parents don't listen to you. You tell them one thing and they tell you another. They control what you do and what you say, and all you want to do is being someone they don't want you to be." The brunette cocked her head to the side, watching the boy before her in amazement. She never would have guessed how well he understood. "So, what did mommy and daddy do today that got you so pissed off?"

"What?"

"I saw you park your car this morning. Either you really are an angry driver, or something happened."

"And why do you care?"

"I like to stay on top of the gossip." He replied with a wink. Courtney rolled her eyes and readdressed her phone. She clicked a few more buttons and felt Duncan's eyes on her the whole time.

"If you must know," she said, looking up at the boy before her. "My father has a dinner to attend on Friday and my mother is forcing me to take Alejandro as my date. Now, he is the last person on Earth that I would like to take as my date, but I have no say in the matter." Duncan nodded his head, acting as if he understood how she felt. He obviously didn't. Courtney rolled her eyes once again and went back to her phone just as the first bell rang. She quickly grabbed her messenger bag from the floor without turning her attention away from her phone, but it was soon lost as Duncan snatched her BlackBerry away from her. "HEY!"

But the teenage boy ignored her as he typed away on her tiny keys. Then he stopped typing and his own cell in his other hand started ringing and he clicked ignore.

"There." He replied, tossing the BlackBerry back. "Just in case you ever seem to need me to brighten up a drab dinner with your ex." Duncan stuffed his cheap cell back into his pocket and hurried along before second bell could ring. Courtney was left dumbstruck in the cafeteria.

A/N: It's really sad if you listen to Beautiful by Christina Aguilera during the first part of this...

:O! WHAT IS GOING ON?

Well, you see, Duncan and Courtney are-

No what I meant -.-

ANYWAY!

Uh, yeah, ANOTHER UPDATE! And it's only been 16/17(it's almost midnight) days! AHHH!

I'm sooo excited about this! I've already planned the rest of this story out! This is chapter 8 and chapter 11 is the epilogue...:O! NOT LONG LEFT NOW!

Chapter 9 is Friday. School through to after the dinner.

Chapter 10 is what is known as the MA. I won't tell ya'll what that is though ;)

Chapter 11 is the epilogue...

Wow...

I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!

I want ya'll to tell me what you think's gonna happen! I soooo wanna know...hahaha!

I'm actually sad about there being no sequel to this...But I think it is best left without a sequel! It's just one of those stories.

OH! I need ya'll to do me a favor! Please go to my profile and vote in my new poll :D THANK YOU!

Thank you to;

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid: Yes, she is...hahaha! MEME XD That would be a good thing to scream at Duncan! I'M SORRY! I'm responding to this one though...I haven't even heard of the LQP-79 bacteria...But I'll take your word for it! HUNGER GAMES! CF and MJ are gonna be EPIC! I know, Catching Fire is too far away...November 23rd 2013 it's coming out...I wanted to cy so much when I found out! I can't wait for Despicable Me 2! hahaha! OMSG! Life story of Emma...hahahaha! Thank you :D

Wali: Well I am VERY glad you love this story :D I'm sorry it takes me a while to write chapters, but I refuse to give this story up! haha! Thanks :D

EvanescenceAngel: Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahahaha! Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: Yeah, I understand that this story is easily forgettable when I don't update in months...hahaha! Thank you :D

MorganTaylorM3: YAY! I am ever so very glad that you do :D Well, that was what I was hoping for. I wanted to attempt a story with a strong message behind it. Thanks :D

kutiekat44: Glad you love it :) OMSG! I was totally planning on doing it in this chapter and then you said I should in a review! SHWEIRD! hahaha! Thank you :D

I love all of you guys! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING!

And I am sooo happy that you're enjoying this story and sticking by it :D

AND AS I JUST MENTIONED THE HUNGER GAMES!

I am gonna write a HG fic! AH! A multi-chapter one that is for people who have read Mockingjay! It's set during Katniss' trial from Peeta's POV and...(I won't spoil it for others) you know Coin made them all vote yes or no for that thing that involves the Capitol? Yeah, THAT! That's what it's based on XD

HOPING TO START IT TOMORROW!

This is not sent to Maddi because it is her BIRTHDAY!

She's fourteen now! YAY! She's getting old...;) hahaha! JK! Wait until you get to MY AGE! 17 is no walk in the park...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

IT'S 12:04AM!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Deals With The Devil

**Summary;**

_Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is one of these people._

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 9; Deals With The Devil**

Courtney stared at the phone number Duncan had punched in, wondering if that meant anything. He'd said just in case she was bored. What would he do?

Courtney was bored now, and had been since Monday. Her usual non-stop life was put out of motion when she had lost everything. Well, everything except her virginity. Only by losing the one thing that separated her from the rest of her peers. Courtney was still pondering the concept in her mind. She didn't want to do it; she had made a promise to herself when she was very young that she would wait until she was in love. But that promise meant nothing right then.

Bridgette would be out with Geoff, and there was no way Courtney was going to text Duncan. She refused to succumb to whatever he was planning. She was stuck. Courtney had no idea what to do but lie in her bed and wonder. She had to talk with Alejandro tomorrow, and that was not something Courtney wanted to do. He was going to say no; that she knew.

Courtney did no fall asleep happily that night. Without anyone there beside her, there wasn't a lot to be happy about. Plus, it was Friday, which meant one less day she had until Monday. Now there was going to be an even harder time trying to find a boy to sleep with.

By the time morning rose, the teenage girl was a wreck. She had barely slept through the whole night, waking up constantly before falling back into a dreamless sleep. Courtney knew she was going to have to do some serious make-up reconstruction on her face to hide what she had been doing to herself.

Heather's deep stares into the back of Courtney's head did help her one bit as she tried to concentrate on whatever subject she was supposed to be learning. If there was one thing Courtney could still do, it was getting a good education. Though, she was finding it rather difficult at that moment. Courtney was usually quite a smart girl, but her life had been so chaotic this week, she felt as if she never set foot in a classroom in her life. She needed to be reminded of the simplest of things, and Courtney could hear Heather and her cronies laughing behind her. She tried to pay no attention, but even that was proving difficult.

There was nothing Courtney wanted more than to be sat there with her friends, laughing at some pathetic student on the other side of the classroom. Of course, it was her choice in that regard, but it was not her choice to feel that way. It was the only life Courtney knew how to live. She had always been rich, always been popular. Coming down off just one of those highs was life threatening for her. She was so lost and confused, not knowing which was up and which way was down, which was right and which way was left. It was all just one big jumble inside Courtney's head.

She barely heard the bell ringing on the wall behind her as her thoughts overwhelmed her mind. But Courtney got to her feet, scrambling to pick up her notebook and pen. It was now or never. Alejandro didn't have the same class as Courtney at that moment, so she needed to get to his classroom before he could meet up with Heather. There was no way Courtney was going to ask Alejandro to be her dinner date with Heather around.

"Hey!" Courtney called out as the other tanned teen walked straight past her. Not even a glance in her direction.

"Sup, Court?" Alejandro sighed as he turned towards his ex-girlfriend. Neither of them wanted to be talking to the other. He was a jerk and she did nothing for his reputation.

"I need to ask you something." It didn't take Alejandro by surprise as far as Courtney could tell. But she hadn't expected it to. Ever since her parents had told her the dreaded news of a dinner, and her mother had forced her into inviting Alejandro, she had wondered what he would act like. And it was never surprised. Alejandro and Courtney knew each other well enough to know the others reactions for every little thing. Every time Courtney played it out in her head, Alejandro sat there and accepted what she had to say before walking away and saying no way would he be her dinner date.

The Latino stood there, waiting for the question. But Courtney was nervous, almost shaking.

"I need a dinner date for my father's work function thing tonight, and my mother told me that I needed to bring you. So, will you be my dinner date for tonight?" It came out in a blur of letters and sounds and Courtney wasn't even sure he had understood any of it, but he wasn't looking as if he needed it to be repeated to him. Alejandro was just standing there, his casual manner as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Courtney took a step back, staring up at her ex-boyfriend as if he had grown a third eye.

"Okay. I'll be your dinner date." That had not been what Courtney was expecting. That was not like her ex-boyfriend at all. He was a manipulative jerk. Only doing things for himself and no one else. "For a price." There it was! The silver lining Courtney had been waiting for. Alejandro wanted something in return.

"Name your price, Burromuerto." But Alejandro stood his ground, a smirk plastered on his face. It was a wonder what his small mind was creating. Whatever devious plan he had going on, Courtney knew she was going to have to comply to. She was a woman of her word.

"Come eat lunch with me." He motioned his head towards the cafeteria entrance at the end of the hallway, but Courtney didn't budge.

"That's your price?" She asked, not at all convinced.

"No. That is not my price." He assured, a small laugh escaping his lips with the words. "My price is a little more...Complex. But we can get to that later. Come eat lunch with me." Alejandro was adamant and Courtney was not a fool. She wasn't sure what this jerks angle was, but she wasn't going to be fooled into anything. Courtney was determined to show that she was doing fine without him in her life. "The girls won't be there, if you've forgotten. No Katie or Beth or Lindsay Not even Heather. All at cheer practice, remember?" Of course Courtney remembered. Now that Alejandro had brought it up, of course. There had been so much on her mind recently that Courtney had completely forgotten that Friday lunch was used for the girls Cheerleader practice. Naturally, Heather had booted Courtney from the team during her isolation. "Besides, your lunch buddy isn't in today."

That took the teenager back. Duncan wasn't in today? He hadn't texted her and said anything. But why would he? Courtney tried to shake that thought from her head. Duncan had given her his number out of pure spite. There was nothing between them. They weren't even friends. Just two people who got on each other's nerves during lunch for four days.

Courtney gave in. She walked with-Slightly behind-Alejandro to the cafeteria where he had offered to buy her lunch, but she refused. A lot of eyes were on them already, she didn't need to make it any more obvious that they were on 'friendly' terms. The attention was something Courtney was used to. It was something she had been craving the past week. But her eyes couldn't help but wander over to the table she'd been at all week. It was occupied by other people today, noticing that Duncan really wasn't there at school.

Sitting back at the popular table made Courtney feel at home. And home was an uncomfortable place at the best of times. Courtney had forgotten that Cheer practice included her best friend Bridgette too. She was stuck with mostly the guys, with two girls who just kept glaring at her between bites of their lunch. Courtney did make a mental note to remember that it was Friday. Girls were allowed to eat lunch on Friday, almost like a special treat.

Everyone knew that Courtney was a virgin. Everyone knew that she was in no rush to lose it. What she didn't plan on was the table knowing about her and Heather's deal. Courtney could get her popularity back by Monday if he played it right. Alejandro defended her, though. When the guys were staring at her like some prize to be won and the girls were glaring because their boyfriends were paying her a lot more attention, Alejandro said he found it stupid. He was kinder to Courtney then than he had ever been during their relationship.

By the end of lunch and by the end of the day, Courtney had not been happier to go home. Facing her parents seemed like a good thing compared to the hardship that school brought her. She left the parking lot with a promise that Alejandro would be at her house by 8 sharp. He had been oddly...Nice? It only made the brunette curious and wary about what he was up to. There never a moment where Alejandro didn't have a trick up his sleeve.

The hairstylist that her parents had brought in was done by 7:45, giving Courtney very little time to fit into her dress. With Dianna's help, they managed to maneuver the teenager into the appropriate clothing without harming her well sculpted up-do. In Courtney's opinion, the thing looked sluttier on than off.

Just like he said he would, Alejandro showed up just on time. Mrs Beauregard ushered him inside, gushing over how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. And even Courtney had to admit he was very beautiful man in his monkey suit. When he presented her with a carnation, something Courtney couldn't even put a name to as it was just as foreign as Alejandro's kindness, she was taken back. It was not an expected thing from him at all.

Courtney's parents had the limo brought around and Alejandro was the perfect gentleman as he opened the door up for his date. While they were seated comfortably in the back, he whispered into her ear, "You're so breath taking." And it made Courtney feel more uncomfortable than flattered. The emotions just weren't there for her to blush, or do anything other than thank him for the compliment.

The dinner was boring, as Courtney had suspected. It was a night filled with greeting people she had never met before, and having perfect strangers tell her what a cute couple her and Alejandro made. The dinner was delicious, there was no denying that, but it was mostly consisted of foods not even Courtney had heard of. And she had heard of a lot from her chefs at home. The dancing part of the evening was a lot harder when after twelve dances with Alejandro, many other teenage boys asked for their permission to take her for a 'spin'. Treating her as if she was a borrowed car. It was not pleasant. And, at the end of it, she was returned back to her dinner date. That made it all the while worse for Courtney.

At the end of the night, Mr. and Mrs Beauregard insisted that the teenagers take the limo back themselves. They were going to stick around for a few more drinks (even though Mrs Beauregard couldn't stand on her own two legs as it was) and catch a limo back with Mr. Robertson, a friendly co-worker, and his date for the evening, who wasn't his wife.

They sat in silence for most of it. But by the time they pulled up to Courtney's house and they both got out, waiting for the driver to pull the limo into the garage, she did manage words of thanks. It was the least she could have done for him being such a good sport.

"Thank you." Courtney mumbled, her lips barely moving. They stayed in almost a perfect line on her face.

"No problem." Alejandro shrugged; treating it like it was no big deal. "But I do believe I was offered a price in return." He took a step towards Courtney, who had her back almost pressed into the iron gate that was locked up tightly. He took her hand in his and used it to pull her closer to him, practically toppling Courtney on top of him. But Alejandro stood steady on the ground. Even more so as he pressed their lips together, creating Courtney's wide eyes. She pushed him away. "I want you."

"Al-" But he kissed her again.

"I want to be your first." Their lips met for a third time, but Courtney was no seeing what his plan had been. He wanted to be the one to claim her virginity. All the guys at school had looked at her like it was a prize to be won, and now she knew why.

"I thought you said it was stupid." Courtney tried her best to not say it through gritted teeth.

"I lied." He mumbled in reply, rubbing his lips into the crook of Courtney's neck. She did everything she could to push him away, but it was no use. Alejandro was much stronger than she was, and he wanted this so badly. He wanted _her_ so badly.

"Hey." That voice. Courtney could see a hand tapping the jerks shoulder in the darkness, but couldn't see anything else. Alejandro moved away from Courtney and turned to face the disruptor, whose hand was now balled into a fist and made perfect contact with his square jaw. "Back away from her." Alejandro stumbled backwards into the adjacent wall to the front gate. Courtney placed a hand over her mouth as she watched the two boys battle it out before her. She would have easily run to safety in her house, but her feet were cemented to the spot. It was almost impossible for her to move.

Alejandro was tossed onto the street, falling to the floor in a heap. He spat some blood from his mouth and reached into his pocket to pull out his car keys. "YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!" He had yelled as he clambered into his vehicle that was parked across the way from the house.

As the engine noise faded into the distance, Courtney's feet came unglued as she broke into a run. She threw herself at her hero, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and crying into his shoulder. The plans Alejandro had in mind were not plans Courtney had wanted to follow through with, especially with him.

"Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you so much, Duncan."

"No biggie." He whispered into her ear, his hands holding her close to him. But Courtney insisted on pulling apart, wiping her eyes dry as Duncan's hands dropped to her waist. She stared up at his eyes, watching them drink her in.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked. And he was not going to turn down that offer.

A/N: That was a pretty bad ending...But I'm getting cranky now...

Whaddya know...Some DxC fluffiness!

And some jerky Alejandro! Mwahahaha!

I started writing this on June 22nd...It has taken me this long to write the whole thing!

OH!

I'm back on Wattpad now! YAY! Name is ChloeRhiannonX, so go look me up if you're in that neck of the woods XD haha! I had to delete my old account, but I got meself a new one today :D YAY!

Does anyone wanna take a guess at what MA is now? hahaha! I think it's gotten a bit more obvious...Or maybe it's just cause I know xD

Thank you to;

Clarissa: Thank you :D

MorganTaylorM3: OMSG! YOU HAD MY WHOLE PLAN WORKED OUT! Only, it wasn't quite the dinner party her crashed ;) haha! Bleh...Almost 4 whole moths of being 17 now...Not enjoying it too much. haha! Yup! Parents are impossible...Thanks :D

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid: Aww, you never know! You could still grow! hahahaha! I can just picture her punching him...Ah, we shall see ;) I like blinding you! In a friendly way...Can you blind someone in a friendly way? YAY! HUNGER GAMES ONESHOT! I have not seen Les Miserables...haha! GO FOR IT! Can't wait to read them :) Ah, sorry...I LOVE Noah, but I think I'm terrible at getting his character right...OH NO! It's my fault! I could have sworn I listed you...BUT YOU'RE THERE NOW :D O.O Thank you for the offer, but I suck at sending things to my actual beta, never mind a back-up one :P haha! Thank you :D

crabsareamazing14: YAY FOR DUNCAN! XD hahaha! Ooooh...Evil Science teacher...The Sticky Note Chronicles is on hold for a while...I was having trouble with it. Sorry...But I'm glad you've read my other stories :D Ah yes...The sadness of the reality of that statement...Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: Grrrr! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're awesome!

I really can't believe the response to this story...

I mean, 9 chapters in with 76 reviews? WOW!

And we've only got one chapter left and then the epilogue...Wowzers...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I would send it too Maddi, but I'm too impatient!

I can't wait for it to bed sent back...

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember (OH LOOK! New penname ;))


	11. Morning After

**Summary;**

_Courtney Beauregard had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 10; Morning After**

The curtains were thrown apart and the natural light flooded the bright pink room. The fake blonde smirked as she saw Courtney stirring in her sleep. It was always her goal to annoy the teenager. Especially in the early mornings where Courtney enjoyed her beauty sleep the most. However, she also had the goodness to leave a glass of water and two white pills on the bedside table. Dianna left before Courtney could fully wake, but the teenager knew that it was her who had disturbed her sleep.

It took Courtney a few moments to stretch out her aching muscles come to the conclusion that she wasn't quite alone in bed. The moment she moved her head to the left was also the moment she realized that she wasn't dressed in anything. He was still lying there, butt naked like she was. At least he hadn't run off.

The memories were hazy, but Courtney thought she got the gist of it. There was a lot of alcohol involved, that was the first thing Courtney thought of. It was also the main source of her aching head. She reached over to the water and pills, taking great gulps and swallowing them as fast as she could before throwing herself down onto the pillows. Duncan didn't stir, but she hadn't expected him to. A few memories of waking up every hour or so, being kicked or kicking something, were coming through her head.

Courtney was having a hard time remembering the real details. She had been pretty drunk, but she knew she had thrown herself at him with the kisses first. Then he started the tongue and...More alcohol, then darkness. Though, it was pretty obvious what had happened between them.

Heather had got her wish, Courtney told her brain to stop the actual words escaping. It was horrible to think that she had conformed to that bitches desires, but it was true. Without even realizing it, Courtney had done what Heather had wanted her to do all along; she had lost her virginity.

And it wasn't even to someone she cared a lot about, or to someone who cared a lot about her. That was why Courtney had been so reluctant. She had wanted to be in love, to wait for the man of her dreams before she did the dirty deed. But it hadn't been that way. Duncan had just been in the right place at the right time. Courtney had been too drunk to remember it, something she hated herself for. But it was done.

She rolled out of bed, realizing that Duncan wasn't going to wake up if she walked naked around her room to collect some fresh clothes for herself. However, the brunette did notice that her whore of a dress was thrown across the back of her desk chair, along with her panties peeking out from under the bed and bra below the door, no doubt having fallen off the handle when Dianna had entered.

Duncan's clothes were equally a mess; his jeans and t-shirt were collecting dust in a pile by the en suite door, while his boxers were dangling off the end of the bed by his feet. Though, his jacket was neatly over the back of Courtney's circular chair and his shoes were tucked neatly underneath it. She found it strange, not really remembering anything about clothes from the previous night.

Once she was dressed in clean underwear and a fresh white tank top with cow printed pajama pants, Courtney didn't know quite what to do with the naked, sleeping boy in her bed. She watched him for a while, counting his breaths as he lay on his stomach, face crushed into the fluffiness of Courtney's pillow. She waited for him to wake up, but he didn't, so she found herself collecting his clothes together and folding them onto the floor beside his side of the bed. She didn't think he'd want to walk around naked in her room while she was conscious and observing him.

There wasn't a lot for Courtney to do on this particular Saturday morning. It made her think of her previous weekend where she had been out of contact with all her friends due to their discovery. She could not believe that it had only been a week since the party that had ruined her life, and less than that since Heather had given her the death threat. The week had flown by pretty fast. Courtney had blinked and now it was over.

She pulled out her laptop as she carefully sat herself down on the bed. Courtney tried not to disturb Duncan, though she wasn't even sure how he could sleep. The Aspirin was starting to kick in, but Courtney was used to getting frustrating migraines from simply living with her parents. They didn't bother her too much.

Straight onto Facebook and Heather's never ending chain of statuses where she simply bitched about people popped up. She never mentioned people's names, but it was always pretty obvious who they were about. Courtney had fun scrolling through them for a while, taking guesses at who she was ranting about now, when the Queen whore herself popped up on chat;

'Hey sweetie, didn't get a chance to talk yesterday. Deed done?'

It was hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes, but Courtney somehow did it. She started typing away in reply;

'Yeah, sweetie, the deed is all done. You got your wish. I'm not a virgin.'

And send. Now it was out. Not only did Courtney know she was no longer a virgin, but Heather knew too. And ten minutes and a screen cap later, the whole of the world knew when Heather posted the picture.

The bitch didn't ask for details, which Courtney was grateful for. But it did make her realize one thing; she didn't have to do it. She shouldn't have done it. The brunette was mentally slapping herself as she realized Heather's game now. Courtney could have simply said during any part of the week that she had lost it. It didn't have to be true because Heather wasn't going to pry. She could have lied and made up a story. Courtney'd seen Easy A; she knew how easy it was for a rumor like that to spread around. She felt like such an idiot.

Courtney was typing away replies to the hundreds of people who had now clicked her up on chat, all asking the same questions over and over again, when Duncan woke up. He just stirred at first, stretching out his muscles and blinking his eyes open. It was obviously a strange surrounding to him as he had been just as drunk as Courtney the previous night.

"Good, you're up." Courtney smiled, not looking too much in his direction. "I mean, you have been asleep for 12 hours or so. That's a pretty long time."

"Good morning to you too, Princess." Duncan grumbled, stretching his arm out and grabbing his cellphone from the nightstand. "It's almost 4 in the afternoon."

"Yes it is." Courtney agreed, closing her laptop lid and placing it. "I'm going to get a snack while you get yourself tidied up." She told the still naked boy as he yawned. She exited the room and made her way down to the kitchen where she was met with the obscenely sight of her parents...on the kitchen table...doing exactly what she had been doing last night...It did not take long for the brunette to rush back up to her bedroom just as Duncan was adjusting his belt to make sure his pants didn't fall down.

"That was a fast snack." He muttered as he noticed Courtney return.

"My parents are doing it on the table." She replied bluntly, swallowing hard as the image was never going to be erased from her memory. She was so caught up worrying about it that she didn't even notice that Duncan had snuck up behind her, his arms around her waist. His lips brushed her ear and he whispered, "We could give them a run for their money."

Courtney rolled her head back against his shoulder, letting him kiss his way down her neck before sighing and turning away to face him.

"Duncan, you've been a really good friend to me this past week." She explained, brushing her hands across his shoulders from nerves. "But-"

"I get it, don't worry." Courtney watched him with her dark eyes. "Me and you are so not supposed to be...Anything! You're from your world, I'm from mine." It was exactly like that. Courtney was from her world and Duncan was from another one. There was no way they could even remain friends after this, it was an unheard of thing.

Without another word spoken, they both walked down to the front door together, Courtney praying that they wouldn't be able to hear her parents from there. It was an awkward goodbye. When Duncan said 'see ya around', she replied 'maybe'. She wasn't sure if she did or not. It was far too complicated for her to give it any real thought.

All Courtney knew for definite, is that she was never going to be the same person she had been before.

A/N: ...The end?

...Another chapter so soon?

...MA stands for Morning After? WHO KNEW? Me...I knew XD

But yeah, this is the end. The end of such a great story. This has definitely been one of my favorites to write.

Just got the epilogue that I'll publish soon, hopefully!

And I am sorry this is on the short side...But there wasn't much else to say, was there? I mean, I could have gone on about how Monday went when she got back to school...But there's no point. I'd rather keep it short and cry worthy...

Thank you to;

tr1xx777: That means a lot to me. I'm very glad you think so :) Thank you :D

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid: hahahaha! Naaah, I'm keeping this rated T ;) Hey, I'm a perv right there with ya XD WHOOO! RIGHT THERE! AT THE TOP! ...That whole sentence confused me. Ah yes, Al is VERY shady! Yup, for a diplomat's son, very shady...That's so shweird...Nope! The name is staying until I get back from Disney, and then I'll be back to ChloeRhiannonX :D I miss my old name too much...So, just under 7 weeks left of this new Penname! That all sounds pretty darn epic! Ouchers...hahaha! Thanks :D

kutiekat44: Wouldn't be a Chloe Rhiannon story without Duncan coming to the rescue XD I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Thank you :D

MorganTaylorM3: Those were some pretty good guesses...But nope. She did it and the truth is out there. Thanks :D

Pinkpsychoprincess: DUNCAN TO THE RESCUE! I know exactly how you feel! I don't want this story to end...Aww! That means a lot to me. The plan is to never stop :) Thank you :D

Guest: I did consider doing that way back in the beginning, but I decided that this isn't a DxC story, so Courtney wouldn't really care if Gwen was Duncan' best friend or not. They're not an item. More of a one night stand. Thanks for the suggestion anyway :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

So much...

You're all such amazing people :)

...And I'm now off to read Roman Roommate!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI!

But she's been too busy to send it back, so I did it myself :D

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember.


	12. This Is Not Who You Are

**Summary;**

_Some people are born to do great things in their life. Some people are born to be known worldwide. Some people are born with everything they could ever need handed them on a platter. Some people are born lucky. Courtney Beauregard is one of these people._

**Truth or Dare**

**Epilogue; This Is Not Who You Are**

I went to school on Monday as a new person. I went straight back to my popular clique and got to eat luch at the cool kid table all over again. It was like life hadn't changed one bit. That one week where all Hell had broken loose had never happened as far as everyone else was concerned. But it happened to me. During that week away from school, I learnt a valuble lesson in life; don't let others tell you who to be.

It ay be obvious to some, but there are so many people out ther ein the world who have their lives run by other people. I was one of them. I let my parents dictate my life. What I wore, what I said. In school, it was Heather who dictated my life. I never said no to her, like I now wish I had. I was just a scared little girl who didn't know any other way of life. But now I do.

Now I know that who you are in High school is not who you are for the rest of your life. If my parents had thier way, I would have been a model. An actress. I would be on the cover and every page of every magazine you picked up for the rest of my life and beyond. But I never wanted that. I never wanted anything that my parents wanted for me. It took a great deal of courage to stand up to them at the age of twenty-two and yell 'ENOUGH!' I told them I wanted to become a Lawyer and, after much arguing and debating, they let me.

That first step is always the scariest. You never know what comes next, and you never will know unless you go for it. Try. Always try to be who you are and be the best person you are. There is no one as beautiful as the one who is theirself.

But this wasn't just a story about self discovery. The lines of this story run far too deep. There is one other hidden message in my methoded madness. Peer pressure is stupid. Who invented such shit? Where is the joy in ruining someone elses life? I just don't see it...

But I've been there. I know what it's like to be on the recieving end of it. And it hurts. It hurts so badly. You resent yourself constantly. You feel the guilt and the shame for letting yourself get talked into something so...life changing. And, the wort part-There is nothing you can do about it. You are left to suffer the burden in silence. You have to carry it with you for the rest of your life. At least I do with mine.

I never saw Duncan again. The man who holds the most important part of me, and I don't know where he is, who he is. It's horrible. It twists my insides and eats at me. He was my first. He will always be my first. I wish he wasn't, but he was. I wish it had been my husband, the way I had always wanted it to be. But I let Heather talk me into the unthinkable. I valued my image more than I valued myself. And that is not something anyone should ever do.

That is why I am here. I'm writing out my story to tell you all that this is not the way to go about things. Don't let girls like Heather tell you what to do. Don't let anyone tell you who to be. Do the things that you want to do, not what everyone else is doing. Don't follow the crowd if the crowd is jumping off a cliff.

Don't smoke if you don't want to smoke. Don't do drugs if you don't want to drugs. Don't...Don't give up your virginity if you don't want to give up your virginity.

Someone needs to stand up and start showing everyone that this is no way to live. I fell. I crumbled under this pressure. Don't do the same. This is not the life you want to live. The way I live now. This burden I carry with me is not something I would bestow upon my worst enemies.

Don't be anything less than yourself.

A/N: ...I have that on the back of my door.

_**Be Bold.  
>Be Unique.<br>Be Different.  
>Be Weird.<br>Be Dorky.  
>Be Creative.<br>Be nothing less than yourself.**_

You realize how much of my heart went into this chapter?

I never knew I had any of that in me...

Most of it repeated itself, I know...But still...Wow.

These are my favorite kind of stories to write. Not love and romance, two people falling into a cliche. But the hidden meanings and giving people a voice when no one will speak up. These are the kind of stories I like to write.

This is based off personal feelings.

I am a virgin. I am proud to be a unicorn! I won't give my virginity up for just anyone. Everyone knows that.

But also the dictation thing. I always let people dictate my life because I have two inabilities. The inability to make my own decisions and the inability to find my voice when I need it the most.

One thing I like to encourage is people to be open with me. If you have a story to share, something to get off your chest, I am always here. All ears open. Via review, PM, email or any other website ya'll will find me on. I'm always here to listen.

Okay...Are we are aware of how amazing the review response on this story has been? IT'S BEEN ASTOUNDING!

And now, this is my favorite part of a final chapter-Naming these epically amazing people!

YOU PEOPLE RAWK MY SOCKS!

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid

EvanescenceAngel

Clarissa

babydon'tletefail

KlaineLuneville

Iluvpurpleandblack99

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

youngjustice9999

WeRWhoWeR

Stardust3299

UnvailTheTruth

Always Ashlyn

RvB Tex

Amstar10198

xXBlueSariaXx

Izzador

Flutejrp

Kenny'sOrangeParka

bandgeek

Soccer chica13

Don'tBeAfraidToStandOut

Randumgurl

icarlyfanatic101

NutsyTheNuttySquirrel

jessigaga137

Hater's can't see me

XxCourtneyDuncanxX

Pandaninjarobot

Wali

MorganTaylorM3

kutiekat44

Deceive The Rainbow

tr1xx777

Pinkpsychoprincess

Guest

HOLY CRAP! There's LOADS of ya'll XD hahaha!

But I love each and every one of you so much...Much more than you would ever believe...

47 weeks and two days later...Here we are. This story has come so far. I am really proud of it. And I am really proud of everyone who has been here for me through it all.

Thank you ever so very much for reading, please, for one final time, review (:

Sent to the bestest beta and my bestest friend Maddi!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX / DysfunctionalFamilyMember


End file.
